From the Past to the Future
by Yami Crystal
Summary: The gang and two other people go into the past to solve a murder and mystery. Will they solve it in time before one of them own gets killed? Marik-OC Yami-OC Seto-OC Joey-Mai
1. Prologue

The authoress, the anime counter, and the yami doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Card Captors, Pokemon, and Digimon from here on out, so I don't need to say it over and over again for every damn chapter. The other stuff that I said that weren't YuGiOh!, you'll understand it later. One thing I need to say about Card Captor is that's related to the Card Captors fanfic that was deleted before I put up "Anger Management for Hikaris and Yamis," and you'll find out about what happened in that deleted fanfic later. NO ONE TAKES MY CARD CAPTORS IDEA CUZ I STILL HAVE THAT FAN FIC ON MY COMPUTER!!!!!! *Holds up her shotgun which has a pitch fork tied on it and points it to the people planning to steal her idea(s).*  
  
+=+=+=+=  
  
A blonde boy rushes though the halls to the throne room to give an important message. He's exhausted, but he still need to tell his friend. He's suppose to visit his friend as always, but this time, it's different. As he entered, he yelled out, "King Yami, come quick!"  
  
"What is it, Jono!?" he asked as he got up from his chair and the two duel mages looked at him.(A/N:Jono is Joey, if you small, puny, undersize, pathetic minds didn't know that. No offense. I'm starting to sound like Kaiba. ^.^;;;;)  
  
"No time! You must come quick!" Jono reponsed, breathing deeply. Yami signal to the two monsters to come and they obeyed, but they worried. They rushed down the halls as servants made way for the boys and the monsters. They quickly came to their destination where a crowd of people circled at the stairs. There was a young girl on the ground almost facedown in the massive puddle of blood with her eyes closed, and a golden dagger sticking out from her back.  
  
"No, it can't be!" Yami yelled out in horror and in tears. He kneel to her side and grabbed her as he cried quietly. The Dark Magician looked at the female mage as she too went into tears and lunged herself to the mage.  
  
"It's all my fault!" she whispered to the mage.  
  
"No, it isn't." he whispered back in his deep but gentle voice.  
  
"Yes, it is. I was supposed to be at her side. How can I let my mistress die!?" she whimpered more as she remembered the last time she saw her mistress.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Don't worry, Dark Magician Girl. I'll be back, I promise. I'm just going to my room for awhile. You can help Yami and the dark mage out," she said smiling with her bright dark blue eyes glittered and the magician obeyed. The girl heads to her room with her waist long light brown hair tied flowed in the air as she walked. Little did she notice, it would be the last time she would see her mistress alive with the kind and gentle heart she always had.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Dark Magician Girl farther cried and wiped the tears since her mistress won't fulfill that promise. The two mages looked at their master as he continued to crying heartbroken still clutching the dead girl in his arms. Everyone still in horror and worry about what just happen.  
  
He grabbed a pendant from her golden necklace that was around her neck and hold it in the palm of his hand. The gold pendant was shaped like a star with five spikes coming from the centre bottom of it. Yami still clutch the girl and the pendant. The pendant broke into ten pieces and disappear into thin air as if golden glitter was thrown. He wanted no one to get or receive her Star millennium item to no one ever again. The female Dark Magician was still in guilt as she stared at the two, then outside at the setting sun in the valley across the river.  
  
Couple of months passed. At the end her burial, Yami looked back at the site and said the he will never fall in love with no one ever again. The two mages were the only ones to hear it in sadness as his tears shed for the last time. They turned and left. Yami still want forever to remember her ever since they became friends from they were young, and became lovers a few years after. As he walked back, he was fully determined catch whom ever murdered her. And he'll make sure that he or she will pay dearly.  
  
+=+=+=+=  
  
R&R! Flames are welcomed! Peace out! I did I just said that!? CRAP! . If you like this type of thing(romance, tragedies, and revenge), then R&R my Fiction! I'm so stupid to say that! ^.^~ 


	2. The Meet

A group of kids are heading to their school still chating about Battle City, since it has been a couple of weeks it had ended and meeting up with Noah, Kaiba's and Mokuba's dead stepbrother. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion are leaving for Egypt next week and they invited the group, and the Kaiba brothers to stay there for a couple of weeks. All accepted, but Kaiba refused since he has a company to run, but gave in because he didn't trust no one with his little brother.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen to the spirit of the puzzel since he got his memory back," Yugi wondered.  
  
"Don't worry, Yug. Whatever happens, we'll be right next to you," Joey said, giving confindence to the spiked-haired boy. "And besides, we have to get ready for the trip next week!"  
  
"You haven't gotten ready yet? Bummer," T`ea sighed.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"That's what you get when you're the late bloomer," T`ea teased as Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, and Duke laughed. Joey was outraged, and chased the girl to the school wanting to kick her ass so bad. The rest of the gang had to followed them so they don't cause a scene nor get detention or suspension. Which really sucks when you're in Japan, because there's more at stake like honor or something, mainly honor.  
  
During school, the gang took turns holding onto Joey so he doesn't make a jackass out of himself, but Kaiba encourage him to be one with his puppy dog and monkey remarks. Tristan wish he had a stungun with him so he came 'calm down' Joey and make Kaiba to back off. Sadly, Kaiba would sue his ass off for sure.  
  
Later on afterschool, they all went home to get out of their school uniforms, even Yugi. T`ea wore her SPIRIT shirt(it's sort of short, yellow, and has spirit written across it(If you saw the Japanese opening of Battle City, then you'll know.)), a black skirt, her bracelets, and her boots; Joey had on a white shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis; Tristan wears his usual clothing; Ryou wore the same thing as in Battle City and so did Duke and Serenity; Yugi has on black sleeveless shirt, still wearing that belt collar, the puzzel, black pants and tennis, and wearing his two black belts which one holds his cards.  
  
The group walked up the stair where they met up with Mai and Odion at the enterance. They greeted and entered the museum. They pass the exhibit and halls downstairs into an office. There was Marik in one of the chairs reading a thick fictional book and was at the halfway point. Ishizu wasn't present in the room, and Odion informed that she'll be back in a few mintues. Marik put down his book and greeted the guest and started to chat abit. Yami was there, but none of them couldn't see him except for Yugi.  
  
There was a knock at the door during the middle of the conversation and before Yugi could finish his question about what's going to happen once they're there, but really was Yami who asked it. Ishizu was first to entered followed by a girl with bright dark blue eyes and light brown hair with the front looking sort the mix of mainly Bakura's and abit of Kaiba's, and side bangs going abit pass the shoulders, wearing a white tube top, a black collar, trench coat, pants, and boots. In other words, she dressed mostly sexy. Duke, Tristan, and Joey were drooling all over her, but Mai slapped Joey hard. Yami was shocked to see the girl because she looked like his wife that he married for a couple of months before she was killed. What was more shocking was the pendant that she wore on her collar. It was the exact same one that she had, but how can she have it since it couldn't go to no one else ever again?  
  
"Crystalline," he whispered like he was in a trance and the girl gasped in her mind when she heard the name. Yugi was the only one to hear it. He was curious and asked who's name it was, but received no answer.  
  
"Crystal?" Marik said quiet surprised as the girl came up to him. Odion was surprised as well. The group was clueless who it was.  
  
"This is Crystal. Crystal, this is T`ea, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, and Yugi," Marik introduced her to the crew. She beamed at the crew but mainly at the invisible yami behind Yugi.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" T`ea asked, making Marik and Crystal blush.  
  
"That's a long story really and it's complicated to say. I just came to talk to Marik since he hasn't replied to my letters for some time. So maybe we ca be excused?" Crystal said changing the subject as both of them walked out.  
  
"Okay? What was that about?" Joey said stupidly.  
  
"Crystal is like a little sister to Marik since they met for the first time. It was almost the last, if it wasn't for him to break so many rules for her, and for her courage, strength, and reasoning," the female egyptain explained abit.  
  
"What do you mean almost the last?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's something that should be kept secret because it was a personal ordeal between both of them, but mainly Crystal, because she almost died," she said sadly as everyone gasped especially Yami. It was almost like or in dèjã vu from the part of where she almost died was like pain in his heart, almost like when his wife was murdered.  
  
"Oh dear," Serenity said as everyone were regretting wanting to ask.  
  
"Now you understand?" Ishizu said as everyone nodded in response.  
  
Mean while outside, Crystal and Marik were catching up with the time. She already know what happened about him at Battle City. She was quiet disappointed of the people he manipulated and 'killed.'  
  
"I can't believe it. You used to be kind and daring to help someone. There has to be another reason why instead of getting power. Well, is there?" Crystal said looking gloom at Marik. Marik wanted to explain, but he didn't want to hurt her, because she was out as a light when it happened as they were young at their first meet.  
  
"Listen..." Marik started, but Crystal snapped.  
  
"No, you listen! Ever since Odion, Ishizu, and you left, we were attacked hard by 'outsiders' and an illness went thoughout the village! We lost several people, even your mother died from it! It was painful, because she was like a mother I never knew to me," she yelled aloud crying in anger that even the people in the office could hear it. The news that Ishizu and Odion heard left them in shock as well as Marik. She continued, "It was even harder for me than any one else, because I was on my way to become an Egpytain priestess, but my studies had to end, because I was needed! I was under a lot of stress and so were the others!" All this anger caused her to cry harder and ran out of the museum. Marik followed her, but she didn't allow him.  
  
"I hate to say this again, what was that about?" Joey asked as everyone looked at the two Egyptians for answers. Yugi looked out of the office into the hall where Marik was walking back. Yami looked worried about the girl as well as Marik.  
  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps my brother knows more than I do," she suggested. She walk out where Yugi and Marik were.  
  
"If you're going to ask, don't. I just know that she imcompleted her studies that she wanting to become a priestess, because outsiders attacked, and an illness went thoughout the village and one of the people that died was our mother," Marik said as everyone stared at him and Yugi went out of the building to find her.  
  
It took Yugi awhile to find her, but it could've been longer if Yami didn't caught her aura. She was in the park still crying at a bench under a tree with her head down.  
  
'Yami, you should take over,' Yugi suggested though mental link. Before Yami could protest, he was already out and Yugi locked himself in his soul room. This was the second time Yugi did this to him, when he's mainly suppose to comes out for duels. This really pissed him off, again, but he couldn't be like that now. He had someone on his hand to take care of.  
  
He walked up to her and saw a tear slowly coming out her cheek. He wiped the tear with his finger. Crystal looked up and saw Yami smilling at her kindly. Something suddenly came over her. She quickly lungged herself to him crying lightly over his shoulder. He was quiet surprised, and he had no choice but to hold her tight as she cried. As she cried, it brought old memories to him, both the good and the bad from Ancient Egypt.  
  
"It's alright," he whispered in her ear gently, rubbing her back with his right hand. As soon she stop, she let go of him. Yami placed his hand onto her cheek to wipe the last tear, and giving her a warm feeling that she's not alone and he's there for her. Her saddness vanished as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Their kindness in their eyes within caused them to be in a trance and they moved closer as they were about to kiss.  
  
"Yugi! Crystal! There you are!" Ryou called out as he ran up, snapping the two out of the trance. "Everyone is looking for you two, especially Ishizu and Marik. They're worried about you, Crystal."  
  
"Um. Sorry about that. I think I went alittle over my head," she said.  
  
"'Alittle!?'" the two boys asked, causing the girl to giggle abit then started to run.  
  
"Come on! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Crystal yelled happily to the boys as they ran after her. None of them wanted to be the rotten egg.  
  
'I think she'll fit in, perfectly, and I still await for that kiss,' Yami thought as he ran past the white haired boy, he was so happy that he forgot that promise that he made and didn't gave a care in the world.  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
Thanks Kitty-chan4 for the review! (Unlike somepeople I know. *Glares.* You know who you are.) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I just needed someone to review so I can continue. What the point if you write something that's interesting and get no reviews. BESIDES I wanna to update this thing more than my other FF, 'Anger Management for Hikaris and Yamis.'  
  
R&R! 


	3. The Trip

The days passed and it was the day for the trip for the gang. Everyone got to know Crystal, especially Yugi and Yami. They're all waiting the the Kaiba brothers to come since they came a half an hour early and got everything ready. Joey was complaining like a freaking 4 year-old. T`ea was reading. Ryou was looking and organizing his cards. Tristan was eating like the pig as always. Mai was putting on make-up as always. Duke and Serenity were playing a miniture version of Dungeon Dice. Odeon and Ishizu were looking out the window. Marik was watching Crystal and Yugi in a middle of a duel at one of the tables of the waiting room for their plane.  
  
Yugi was kicking ass with his life points at 2700. He summoned his Dark Magician(2500/2300) in attack mode and destorying Crystal's Darkfire Soldier #1(1700/1150) in defense mode. It's Crystal's turn with 1600 LP and she drew Mystical Elf(800/2000). In her hand were Wingweaver(2750/2400), Castle Walls(trap), and Glass Armor(trap). On the field she hads Wall of Illusion(1000/1850) in face-down defense, and Remove Trap(magic) and Despell(magic) face-down as well. She plays Mystical Elf in face-down Defense, and Castle Walls and Glass Armor face-down as well. She ended her turn without attacking.  
  
It was Yugi's turn again, and drew a card, Sliver Fang(1200/800). In his hand were Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000), Book of Secret Arts(magic), Polymerization(magic), and Despell(magic). The only thing on his side of the field was the mage. He plays Sliver Fang in attack mode to attack the face-down Wall of Illusions. The effect of the monster was activated, and Sliver fang was returned to Yugi's hand, because the attacking monster attacking Walll of Illusion is returned to the owner's hand, and any damage from the attack is calculated normally. So Yugi lost 650 LP. He equips his Dark Magician with Book of Secret Arts to raise his power from 2500/2300 to 2800/2600. The mage was about to attack the other face-down monster, when Crystal reacted. She played Glass Armor which is negates the effects of all Equip Cards on the field for one turn, and Castle Walls which increases the selected monster's defense by 500 for one turn. So her Mystical Elf's DEF went from 2000 to 2500. The mage's attack of 2500 was neutralized by elf's defense. Nothing was deducted from the attack. Yugi ended his turn by placing Despell face-down.  
  
It's Crystal's turn once more and the effects of Castle Walls and Glass Armor ended. She drew the magic card, Eternal Rest. She started by sacrificing her two monsters to summon her fairy, Wingweaver(2750/2400), but the mage has 50 ATK points higher. So she plays Eternal Rest which destroys all monsters equipped with Equipped Cards like the Dark Magician equipped with the Book of Secret Arts. It was time for Yugi to react this time. He activates his only face-down card, Despell. Instead of it destroying Crystal's magic card, Yugi's Despell was destroyed by Crystal's Despell card, so the effect of Eternal Rest continued and destroyed the mage. Finally, she use her Wingweaver to destroy Yugi's Life Points from 2150 to 0.  
  
"Wow, you beaten me," Yugi said as Marik was congratulating Crystal. The words from Yugi's mouth caught his friends's attention and were quiet surprised. She's the first person ever to beat Yugi. (A/N:The duel of Yugi and Kaiba didn't count because of the circumstances and pressure they were in because of Pegasus. And also Kaiba wanted to fall off the tower if he didn't win. Crazy, loony son of a bitch dude. . Sorry for all rabid Kaiba fans, but it's my opinion so there!) The Kaiba Brothers were just a few feet away when Yugi lost. Both Marik and Kaiba wished she was in Battle City working their behalfs. Kaiba was about to make a fool out of Yugi when the AP called their plane was boarding.  
  
On the plane, all were seated first class. T`ea and Yugi sat on one side of the plane, and T`ea took the seat next to the window. In the middle section next to Yugi sat Marik, Crystal, Mokuba, and Kaiba in that order. Marik and Crystal were reading, and Kaiba and Mokuba were with their laptops. The two seats next to Kaiba sat Odeon and Ishizu. The row behind them from left ot right were Mai Joey, Serenity, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, and couple of other passengers. Mai was looking out the window, Joey was sleeping, Serenity and Ryou were talking, Duke watched a movie with headphones behind Mokuba's seat, and Tristan is once again eating like a pig.(A/N:Will he ever stop!?)  
  
Kaiba got up to go the restroom as Mokuba was playing a virtual duel on his laptop. Mokuba was in a middle of a duel and the laptop was causing some problems and starting to freeze. Mokuba complained, "Oh no, not again."  
  
"What is it?" Crystal asked as Mokuba turned to her.  
  
"My laptop is having some problems again. I should wait for Seto to come back."  
  
"Can I have a look?"  
  
"Okay, but I'm not sure if you can....." Mokuba said, but he shut up as the girl sitting next to him just fixed it. "Wow, you fixed it. Thanks!" Once again, Kaiba was around and saw her fixed the machine.  
  
"You're welcomed," she said beaming as Kaiba stared at her quiet coldly and Mokuba continued to play on his game.  
  
"She's good," Yugi said to Marik.  
  
"She's good as Kaiba, even though most of her time is spent in the village where I'm from, but the rest of time she's in the same city as you are Yugi," Marik informed him.  
  
"Really? So how come I never seen her?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She lives in the country side out side of the town where she trains alot during the summer period," he replied as she was continuing to read on in her book.  
  
"Oh!" Yugi said. The rest of the plane ride was quiet good and crappy. It was good because Yugi was starting to like her, but mainly Yami. But so it seems, it looked like that Marik had interest in her as well. Kaiba was building hatred exactly like he has for Yugi, but he wasn't sure why, he just did. The movie was quiet good, but it's better than regular ones because it was Tomb Raider. Yami liked the movie, because it had to do with adventure and ancient civilizations. The rest of the flight was quiet until the pilot broke the silence that they were about to land.  
  
After they landed in Cario and changed their money from yen to Egyptain pounds as they head out to the bazaar. Everything around took interest of the fine jewelary, food, clothing, and weaponary. Mai took this chance to have a shopping spree and Joey and Tristan wanted nothing but to eat, but the sun was setting and they have to go to a hotel to stay the night. Lucky, the most of the people they talked to knew English and those who spoke Arabic Marik, Ishizu, Odeon, and Crystal had to translate. After a while they came to a small hotel almost at the edge of town.  
  
As they went in to the front desk, the place was abit damp, and dimly litted by candles and some torches, almost as a spooky scenary. They wait for a few mintues until the owner came. The gang ordered some rooms, but the owner gave them bad new that there's only two rooms left with three queens size beds in each. Everyone was just in shocked, because they have to sleep with someone or sleep on the cold hard stone floor. They accepted the rooms before Kaiba was about to curse and beat the crap out of the owner, because he didn't was to sleep with 'middle and lower class' people and mainly with a third rank duelist.  
  
To keep Kaiba's mouth shut, they broke into groups on their way to the rooms. In Group 1 were Yugi, Crystal, Marik, Odeon, Ishizu, Kaiba, and Mokuba. Group 2 were Joey, Mai, Serenity, Ryou, Duke, Tristan, and T`ea. Kaiba agreed to the arrangement since the didn't have to be in the same room with the 'monkey/mutt,' but he had to share a room with his worse enemy, Yugi. He was still pissed off about Yugi being crowned King of Games and owning all three Egyptain God Cards, mainly Obelisk. Kaiba grew attached to the card as Yugi was with Slyfer and the Dark Magician. He'll almost do anything to get his card back and wondered if he will. He continued thinking this in deep thought and almost ran into another person.  
  
"Well, here we are," Crystal said, snaping Kaiba out of his deliberating thought as she opened the door. Before the group was the room also lit by candles, but it was lighter in there than the hall. They entered as the other group did the same. Crystal went in first, then everyone, and Kaiba was last, but before he could entered, Crystal blocked his way. He demanded her to move for him to pass, but she didn't listen. She looked up to him and said, "May I talk to you privately in the hall?"  
  
"Why?" he asked coldly, but it didn't seem to affect her.  
  
"Because I need to," she responded with her head abit down and her face looked like she was about to cry. Kaiba had no choice. He told the gang that he and Crystal will be in the hall. Everyone looked surprised at Kaiba. They knew he was like a lone wolf type of person and always wanted to be alone except for his little brother. He closed the door and looked at the sad girl.  
  
She looked at him striaght in the eye and so did he. Her eyes were cold blue as his, but hers glittered with kindness, abit of sorrow, and with a small flare of fire barely visible. Her eyes kind of soften the cold hearted Kaiba. He sighed, and asked what she needed to ask kindly as she raised his right hand against her cheek. Her skin was smooth and so soft. She responded softly as she touch his hand that was against her cheek with her her hand. Kaiba blushed, and his heart started to pound as her eyes sparkled in the dim litted hallway, and her face changed to a small tender smile. "I wanted to know why you gave me that look of disgust and hatred when I fixed your little brother's laptop."  
  
Kaiba held the girl close and whispered in her ear, "I don't know. I ....just ....did." He let the light brown haired girl go, just before he kissed her hand. Crystal glowed abit when he kiss her hand. Once they recovered they entered the room where everyone was changed into their night clothes. Yugi was in his blue with yellow stars pajamas. Marik was in dark blue boxers with a thin black belt. Odeon was in black night clothing. Ishizu was in a red silk night dress. Finally, Mokuba was in light blue PJs. All of them were chating among themselves. Crystal and Kaiba took turns going to the bathroom to change. Crystal was in a white sleeveless T- shirt and white underwear, while Kaiba was in blue boxers.  
  
It was getting late, Yugi, Crystal, and Malik took the first bed, Odeon and Ishizu took the second, and Kaiba and Mokuba took the last one furthest from the window. Yugi was closest to the window, because it was right next to him. He was awake thinking and talk to the spirit of the puzzel about to today, mainly about why Crystal wanted to talk to Kaiba. In the amidst of it, he fell asleep soundly. Crystal was facing Marik as she sleep quietly and Marik did almost the same. Ishizu and Odeon slept away from each other, near the edge of the queen size bed. Mokuba as sound asleep, but Kaiba was wide awake. The quiet gave him alot of time to think. He mainly wonder why he gave her that face on the plane earlier.  
  
In the middle of the night his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. "Kaiba, how come you're not asleep?" He looked up and saw Crystal in bed in the bright moon light coming from the window. The moon light made her hair shine, and her eyes glowed a lighter blue than normal. He couldn't resist to stop blushing. He responded, "I was thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" she asked kindly.  
  
"That question that you asked me, but I still don't know the answer to it," he said turning away from her to go to sleep. "Good night, Crystal."  
  
"Kaiba," she called, and he turned back to her. "Just call me Crystalline, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Alright, I will. And you just called me Seto," he replied softly. Crystal smiled when he said that and both went to right sleep as the moon light lit just upon them.  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
^___^~ Feels like love is in the air! It's like three guys going after one beautiful kindhearted girl, but only one of them will get her. Try and figure out who's sleeping with who in Group 2! (It sort of rhymes! :p) Some twists will come up soon in later chapters! If you were wondering, 238 Japanese yen=1 US dollar=$5.90 Egyptian pounds.  
  
I don't know when I'm going to update cuz I have school and I love it! THE CLASSWORK, THE TEACHS, THE CLASSES, THE CURRICULUM, AND HW ARE NEAT AND SO DAMN COOL!!!!*Dances in circles!* ((IE) one of my HW was to bring in a record show that you enjoy on tape but can't be anime or cartoons. And I picked two instead of 1! Relic Hunter and The OC!(Don't own both)) I'm also helping my friend to turn his screen play into an manga! IS that cool or what!? I know I'm still going to update my other FF cuz I have almost all of it typed and it almost finished! Oh can forget about Marik's mum cuz I found out last night that Marik's mum died after Marik was born and when she told Odeon to protect him(Eps. # 84 in America, even though it hasn't been shown to some parts of the country cuz I KNOW CUZ I'M IN ONE! THE LATEST IS THE LAST PART OF JOEY'S BETRAIL!!! PS. I didn't when to a spoiler site cuz I went to one that you download them! ^___________^~).  
  
Tammi-I know, but this story is going to have some twists and more romanic and funny(abit, only chappie 4 will be funny and it will be a mini-spoiler! AND I'M STILL WORKING ON IT! *Collapes.*)!  
  
Kitty-Chan-Thankz for the support! ^____^~  
  
R&R!! 


	4. Rebecca Returns

It was a wonderful, and quiet peaceful morning , until everyone in Group 1 were waken up by yells by Group 2 that were across the hall. One yell after another. One loud sound after the next. One insult topped by another.  
  
"Joey, what the hell you you were trying to do!?" A huge slap sound was made.  
  
"Get off me! I'm not a homo or gay!" There was a girly scream once that person said that.  
  
"Get away from me!" Then a huge slap was heard.  
  
"Get your hand off of my butt, Duke!" Another slap was heard. (A/N:Sort of sound like when Miroku touching girl's butts. PS. Don't own InuYasha.)  
  
Everyone was surprised and stared at each other for a while before they get out of bed. They quickly dashed out, and went to straight into the room across the hall, still in their night clothings. They saw Joey, Tristan, and Duke walking towards them in their boxers with huge red slap marks across the face. Well, Joey's looked like he was bitch slapped. Mai(in her purple night grown) was looking in her short shorts for her pepper spay. Ryou was in the bathroom taking a really long hot bath. Serenity and T`ea were looking way because they blushing like bright red tomatoes.  
  
"Don't tell us what happen. We can tell very easily," Mokuba said smilling as if he was almost about to laugh.  
  
"We better hurry up because all of us have to leave as soon as possible to get there on time. Otherwise we'll meet people that you don't want to mess with," Crystal informed them as her face looked sad again, exactly te same one she gave to Kaiba yeaterday. Saying that had brought so many countless bad memories from her past. She stood there quietly and Kaiba, Marik, and Yami were starting to worry. Yugi turned into Yami because he wants to comfort her, just like he did when he first saw her. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek before the other two boys could make a move. Crystal glowed lightly, and Kaiba and Marik were really determined to kick Yami's ass for doing it to her instead of them. Everyone except for the four were clueless like Joey in a game of chess.  
  
"So who are these people that you don't want us to mess around with?" Mai asked as she gathered her clothes for today.  
  
"Rebels, robbers, sometimes guards and guardains, and out..... sorry," Crysal said starting to look down at the floor. She didn't want to call her new friends 'outsiders.' The outsiders were brutes from another place, trying to get their hands on anything. They were also the ones who didn't belong. That gave her back another bad memory when Marik and Ishizu took her to their home to get help when Marik and heself were 10 years old.  
  
Seto worried about her as if he could feel her pain perfectly. The pain, suffering, sorrow, and the bad ordeals were too much for him to feel. It was almost exactly like his, but how can he feel all her pain? What connection does he have with this girl? This was overloading his mind from one question after another. Marik and Yami took notice of her action, and they have their theories about it.  
  
"Why don't we change and have breakfast?" Yami suggested, trying to change the subject and it worked. Crystal gave a small faint smile and nodded, because no one had eaten yet. The faint smile was enough for him to blush. Before they even moved, Crystal mention to wear light colored clothes. Joey asked why, and she replied, "Do you want to be fried or boiled?" That shut him up and make the other cracked up in laughter.  
  
Later on once they were dressed and fed, they took sort of a stroll in the baraar and Odeon somehow disappeared to go ahead to their destination later that day. Joey, Mai, Bakura, Yugi, T`ea, Seto, Mokuba, Marik, and Ishizu were wearing their clothes they wore in Battle City. Crystal wore a white top which the straps that goes behind the neck, a white collar with a small thin chain link holding the star pendant, a pony tail, and jeans(that's big at the bottom and reaches the ground) with a black belt with chains(sort of had a design of a web). Duke didn't give a damn and went for his usual clothing. To Crystal's warning, he was hot! But soon got got over it some how. Maybe bacause he said during Battle City, "Women digs men of action," but he didn't know it would bite him right in the ass or boil him or just maybe to make him look stupid.  
  
"Have have to go and see someone! Ja ne!" Crystal said as she parted the group running without letting anyone to refuse her to go. Everyone was speechless as the girl went down the sandy street. Yugi was about to say something until someone interupted him.  
  
"Yugi!" a blonde girl running toward him in a cowgirl clothing: a red- purple blous, red skirt, a brown vest and boots, an orange-yellow bandanna around her neck, and light blue tint glasses that went three-fourths of her eyes with the frame color as her blouse. Once she was infront of Yugi, she smiled happily. "Hey Yugi! Long time no see!"  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked. She frowned, but quickly smiled again and took out a Duel Monster card. Yugi was quiet surprised. "The Ties of Friendship! My! Rebecca, you totally changed!" It was true. She grew a couple or few inches, didn't had any more freckles, and her hair was let lose; it almost reached down to her waist! Joey, T`ea, and Tristan were surprised as well. Yugi wondered why she's here alone?  
  
Meanwhile Crystal was walking down the sandy street as the local people stared at her as if she was a ghost or something. She didn't give a damn if they stared or not, she was back since it has been a long time since she walked these streets. As she walked closer to her destination, a few people came from the other streets to block her way. From the looks from them, they were a street gang that steal and hurt other people, even if they knew them or not. They were four of them. Two of them had some fight wooden bars while the other two had daggers. They appoach her as the citizens walked away from the up coming scene. "What do you want!?" she said as they surrounded her. She then know they were going to attack and most likely to steal. Well, she's not going to happen to her again, and this time she's ready for it.  
  
"Are you here alone?" T`ea asked the girl. She turned away from Yugi to T`ea.  
  
"Iie. I'm with my grandfather on an excavation," Rebecca responded happily. (A/N:Iie means 'no.' Got that? Good.) "What are you guys here?"  
  
"We were invited by the Ishtars to their home for a week," Yugi said as she looked at Marik and Isizu. Ishizu smiled as Marik turned away.  
  
"I'm outta here. I'm going to look for Crystal," Marik said as he walked the same way Crystal took a while ago before they could object, and he had a pretty good idea where she went.  
  
"Who's Crystal?" Rebecca asked as Marik disappeared from view down the street and crowd.  
  
"Well, uh... long story," Yugi said but Rebecca wanted an answer, so Yugi started at the begining.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone and spare me the time from kicking your sorry asses," she snared at the steet gang as the laughed, hualered, teased, and mocked at her. She wasn't in good mood anymore, now she was determined to kick their ass no matter what. This isn't going to happen, not again.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"Leave me alone!" young Crystal said scared, terrified, and in pain. She was in creamed colored baggy shirt(long slevee) and pant with cream colored shoes and a ribbon tied to her short hair. It was barely short- length. She still had the pendent, but instead of a collar, it was a thin brown rope used as a necklace.  
  
"We won't because I gotta save this place from you outsiders," the leader of the young boy street gang. He had a nasty grin and his eye were full of hatred. This other pals has almost the same but their were weaker. "We won't let your kind to come a inturde in this place," he said coldy, so cold it send a couple of chills up the girl's spine. She was being very frighten as they approach her to hurt her as they always did as bullies.  
  
~End of FlashBack~  
  
Marik was boundlessly looking for the light brown haired girl, hoping she didn't get into any trouble. Which was likely. That brought memories when he first met her, and it was way before Ishizu met her in the market place when they were young. 'Where can that girl be?' he thought as he turn at a corner where some people were abondoning, and saw her kicking ass(with one of the sticks she took from one of them) against the street gang. He sweatdropped. 'Oh Ra. Not again.'  
  
She didn't notice him until she was done with the four of them on the ground and soon retreated. "Hey Marik," she said beaming with both of her hands holding the stick. She dropped it was walked up to him as everyone watch them. Soon they were joined by the gang and the used-to-be-annoying- brat-talking-to-a-teddy-bear-all-the-time-even-while-dueling Rebecca.(A/N:*Faints.*)  
  
"Crystal! There you are!" Yugi said relieved as he walked up to her. Civilians just stared at the group of kids before they onto their daily lives. Some were curious. Some were thinking they were crazy or something. Only a few were left in surprise as they stared at the golden items around the white and tri-colored haired boys and the boy with dirty blonde hair with his being held by his belt.  
  
"So this is Crystal?" Rebecca asked T`ea and she nodded. "Oh."  
  
"So are we going or not?" she said.  
  
"Yeah we are but we need some horses and you need to get your dad," Marik replied as she said 'Duh, I'm going' and left after his comment.  
  
"So where does her...."  
  
"She doesn't have one, she's an orphan. She just has a stepfather. Her parent died soon after she was born in an accident," Marik interrupted with a abit of a worry. "Let's get the horses."  
  
Meanwhile Crystal walked closer to her destination. She entered a dim litted empty one room house. There were stairs head downward into the ground onto her left and she entered it.  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
More of Crystal's childhood is revealed. Where is Crystal going? Marik is going soft? More importantly, what connection does Seto have with her?  
  
Sorry it took longer than expected cuz I still have school, doing a couple of mangas, working on other junk. But mainly cuz I'm working on a TOP SECRET YuGiOh! Fan Fic which may come out after this one by next summer or fall if 1.My little sister doesn't get her own damn computer, 2.I receive alot of HW, 3.Do hard guild work, 4.Etc. Things that will make it come sooner 1.I get the latest Sony laptop(FOR REAL!), 2.Receive little/easy HW, 3.Get home early or suspended(A/N:O_________________________O;;;;;;;;;;), 4.Get more old/latest YuGiOh! eps, 5.(---Put your idea/reason here.---), 6.Etc. If you're one of my teachers that came across this fiction or any other of mine, DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!!!!!!!  
  
If you were wondering it was Joey and Mai in Bed 1(yeah, real surprise), Serenity, Ryou, and Duke in Bed 2(O______O I'm not even going to comment, I thought it was a good idea at the time, and Joey would have chose it), and Tristan and T`ea in Bed 3(O______O Didn't expect that).  
  
R&R&S! Or you shall be shot down! ^____^;;;;  
  
Crystal and Cryst:PLEZ HELP US FROM HER PLAYING LINKIN PARK CD 24/7!!!!  
  
Shut up. 


	5. Story of the Past

She looked around and it was empty and dimly lit except for a staircase heading below. She walk towards it and stood right in front of it before heading down. She started to walk down the staircase and continued to walk downward in to the dimly lit and humid stairway. The seconds felt like minutes, and minutes were like hours, but it didn't discourage her at all.  
  
Soon appeared a light at the end of the stair case. It appeared to be a room. But before she could enter it, she yanked hard her pendant along with the chain off the black collar around her neck. She closed her eyes and whispered a smooth poetic Egyptian incantation as her pendant started to levitate from her hand held out.  
  
A powerful wind arose from nowhere carrying Ancient Egyptian sand with it. She was surrounded in a sphere of sand hitting each other producing sparks and sparkling bits of smooth hot glass. The pendant glowed and grew as the glass clashed into it to become part of it. Once it had became to its true form, it completely turned into pure gold instead of sparkling transparent glass. At the top of it just like the shape of the pendant, was a star with five spikes coming from the circle between the star and the spikes. Right in the middle of the circle bared the marking of all of the Millennium Items, The Eye of Anubis.  
  
She opened her eyes quickly, grabbed the staff, and the what was left over of the flying sand disappeared into thin air. She slowly entered the room with caution. The room was mostly lit by torches hanging themselves against the limestone walls filled with some detailed Ancient Egyptian markings and paintings. The massive columns also had some markings and paintings. Right in the middle of the room before her was looked to be a huge Egyptian coffin on the ground made out of limestone like the walls, and it had seven holes which all of the seven golden items were once held together a long time ago. It was the Millennium Item's Stone Board. She touch the cold carved mystical stone with her left hand since the long staff (that went higher than her head) was in her right hand not long before two people grabbed her from behind. She struggled hard, tried to knock them out with her staff and kick them, but they were just too strong. But she still had to overcome them. She tried her best, but it was... useless no matter what. She was getting weaker as every single second passed by slowly.  
  
"Let her go," a somewhat deep male voice said behind them. The trio turned to who said that; the men still had their strong grips on the girl. The person who said that was an Egyptian man with a cream colored galabiyah (A/N:Yes I did spell it right and I did very little research about the Egyptian history and culture cuz I learn about the country when I was young (like 6 or 7) since I EXTREMELY interested in Egyptian history. So I know a lot, but I forgot some. Egypt is SO Kawaii! ^.^~ ), a turban, his dark blue eyes that showed no emotion, and a huge golden Ankh-shaped key; in other words, it was Shadi. He was standing there firmly staring at the girl as he held something small in his right hand. "Back away from her," he commanded and the two men quickly released her, and left far enough from earshot in the background. "So you have return."  
  
She looked down and nodded. He gave her an unemotional smile, but he was grateful that she was here. He walked up to her as she looked up to him and wondered what he was going to do. She welled some courage to say something. "I received your letter a little while ago before I went to Japan to get Odeon, Ishizu, and Marik. You said you had something urgent to tell me, but why didn't you contact me earlier face to face when I was living at the Ishtar's home underground?"  
  
He replied, "You have may wanted me to bother you in your training, and think it wouldn't cause a thing, but this will interfere with your wok if I told you because it will cause some major impact on you. So I didn't want to tell you yet. Come, and I'll show you." Crystal was abit clueless about what Shadi said as he walked to the wall, press upon a secret panel which was an encircled name on the wall. A dark passageway appeared right in front of him. He made way for her to pass. She started to chant another poetic Egyptian chant that cause the star to glow brightly as she walked into the hallway followed soon by Shadi.  
  
After a few minutes walking in silence, Shadi asked her, "Do you remembered the story I told you before you received your staff on that fateful day about the Millennium Items?"  
  
"Sort of. It was about a forbidden Millennium Item that disappeared, and it said to have an equal opposite power to all seven items combined. Since they had dark powers, it need a force opposite to control it: Light. So they created another one, and the darkness and Shadow games were controlled. But the day when it's helder passed away it mysteriously disappeared in the Pharoah's hand, the darkness grew to a point where it got out of hand. It's almost like the balanced of the Ying and Yang sign. But what it has to do with anything? It's just a legend."  
  
"Not quite as you think. People thought that the Egyptain items were a legend, but they are truely real as well as that one," he informed her. Her eyes grew wide as they continued to walked in silence once more. Soon they enter a darker room causing the light of the star to look dim. The room was so humid, dark, cold, and had a strong deep dark aura everywhere that sent chills up the girl's spine. She wanted to get out and fast 'cause all this aura was like suffocating her more and more as she stayed. Shadi notice this and immediately created an invisible barrier with the help of his Millenium Key so she wouldn't longer get hurt by this aura, and he continued to walk forward as Crystal recovered quickly.  
  
Once recovered, she ran up next to him with that barrier still strong. Once she got up to him, she was blinded by a bright light coming from an unkown source that caused the light the star to go out. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the brightness, and there was an astonishing view. The light came from several healthy lit torches hunged onto the walls or in silver dishes. The walls and the massive lime stone poles were filled with cursive hieroglyphics, marvelous paintings, and wonderful architecture. Everything here left the girl breathless to the wonders of the contents of the room.  
  
Shadi once again moved forward to a painting etched onto the wall. Crystal followed and looked up to him as he glazed to the paintings. "This is that I wanted to show you. I have interpreted everything execpt for this part which is covered in black and cannot be removed," he said indicating the blacken area. Crystal looked at the indicating picture and vigorously gasped. She bowed her head down abit and bristly whispered, "Murder." Her face suddenly was full hatred and the glimmer of her eyes were full of emptiness. Shadi took notice of his because her magical that always surrounded her changed, and quickly grabbed her to get out of this room 'cause it's causing some queer effect to the girl.  
  
It took awhile for him to get her out 'cause she would budge an inch. He had to carry her out in his arms. Once she was in the Millenium Board room, she slow regain her normal usual self. She stirred 'cause didn't know or remember anything what just happen, or how she got back to this room. "What happen?" she asked abit weakly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but one thing I know you should not ever enter that room again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but go to your friends of you. Don't worry I'll come as well. Here take this." He opened his hand an there was a small dark blue glass ball almost exactly like a shooter connected to a necklace. It was beautiful as it sparkled.  
  
"Thanks Dad!" she said happily, took the small ball, went straight to give him a quick hug. Then she ran pass the guards, up the long stairway, and out of the building. She was so happy that she didn't notice the person right INFRONT OF HER! So she crashed into him, knocking them both on the ground hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was go...ing." She was surprised who it was, it was an old friend of hers. He was also surprised at her as well.  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
Okay I leave you with a cliffie. Try to think who the mysterious person is. He's not from Yu-Gi-Oh! is all I'll tell you. Sorry for not updating lately cuz:  
  
1.The Damn Comp DELETED the file a COUPLE of TIMES!!!  
  
2.I was on a writer's block cuz my English teach(No offense.) had all the student to do this 3 theme thing. One was Jack the Ripper. Some mysterious dude who killed whores in the 1800th century and remains unsolved. 2.A free hand sci-fi. 3.Was a Romance Marrige Proposal. O.O;;;;;; And Guess which one I choose? #3.  
  
3.Too busy to do junk like I used to do.  
  
4.MY DAMN COMP IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!!  
  
5.Got a Gameboy SP and World Wide Edition, and I can't stop playing!!! @.@ Need... to... beat... Rare... Hunters... and... game....................... *Collapes.*  
  
6.Working on a new fiction(even though I didn't finish the LS one), 'Miko Alpha.' It's a Action/Adventure one and won't come out until mild or late November. Note:There will note be a prologue for this, but I'm going to work the harddest for this fiction besides my FFs. This is all I'm going to tell you a quick summery about it:A young boy of 15 named Miko(named after his late twin sister) is caught in a war he did want to be in from the start. Now he has to try to stop/end the war and save lives with the help of his dead sister's spirit.  
  
InuYasha:Well duh I did and I shall do it again! This is just the START!  
  
Tammi:You'll see what up with Marik when.....OOPS! I don't want to spoil it! .  
  
Sakura & San:Don't give your guess until MUCH MUCH LATER!!! San, read what I said to Inuyaha. Cloning machines........ Nah, everyone want the originals. *Steals Marik, Yami, and Seto, and get hitched at a drive though wedding church.* (A/N:Too bad I'm not 18. -_____-;;; But 3 1/2 years to go in November! ^______^ Aw shit I told you guys my age even though it's SUPPOSE to be SECRET! ---__________---;;;)  
  
R&R&S!!!!!  
  
Update Notice:The next Time I'll update this would be about next month cuz I have loads of work to do(or sooner), and Pt.2 of the Marik and Seto had the God Cards in 'YuGiOh! Talk' will be Updated soon!  
  
If any likes or abit of Digimon, PLEZ R&R my first Digimon FF, 'Digital Monster Petz.' 


	6. Old Friends and Gone

She slowly got up and dust off the sand off herself as he did as well. She looked up to him and asked gladdly, "What are you doing here Morty?" Her eyes flickered of waiting for an answer. Before he could be able answer, a boy coming from down the street called the ghost pok`emon gymleader. The boy had light mild smooth brown hair with a long front almost covering half of his blue eyes. He was also average height and had a black ring earring on HIS left ear.  
  
'There he is,' he thought as he got closer.  
  
'Aw, they look so kawaii together, Yuki!' a female voice in his head said.  
  
'Sigh. Miko, sis, do me a favor and and KNOCK IT OFF!' he exclaimed and the female voice named 'Miko' disappeared completely. He finished walking to the guy. He looked at him then the girl. His eyes were cought in her spell of her soft glittering eyes. "My my. Who is this, Morty?"  
  
"This is Crystalline Star," he told him. "The one I told you about."  
  
"Ah yes. The undefeated former gym leader and elite of Suncrest City. I'm Miko Riyo," he said swiftly, grabbed her hand gently and kissed it acting like a gentlemen. "Still undefeated I presume? Ah yes, there's still no trainer nor gym leader or elites that's up to you standards since the gymleader's tournament a couple years back."  
  
"Ah, no. There are excellent trainers, gym leaders, and elites that at my standards or higher. It's just that I came undefeated when I beat the best really," she informed him as she turned to look at Morty and lightly blushed. "It's all hard work, but I retired after year and half on the job 'cause I wanted to leave and do other things than being a gym leader. But I still have the privileges and I'm still am one even if I'm retired 'cause no one has replaced me at the gym yet." She let go of his grip and remembered something as her stepfather came from within the building. He stood behind her and Morty gasped.  
  
"You're the guy who gave me that necklace with that little red sphere," he said at Shadi. Both Crystal and Miko turn and looked at him. He still showed no emotion and stood in his place as silence flew between them for a moment or two.  
  
"Dad? Morty, what sphere and what about my dad?" she asked at the blond haired boy. Neither answered, neither showed weakness. This was making Miko peeved. He hated the silence and being locked out; good thing that voice that has the same name as his didn't make it worse as it is. Suddenly, the silence was broken.  
  
"Hey Crystal!" Mokuba called as he ran up to them waving. He stopped right in front of her panting hard. It took some time for him to recover. "Crystal, we're leaving soon. Come on," He said. "And who are they?"  
  
"Well, Mokuba I'll introduce them later when we get together. 'Kay?" she asked giving a smile to the long black haired boy. He nodded in agreement and leaded the way as the four followed. Morty, Miko and Crystal were chating as they went but the ghost gymleader couldn't get his attention and mind off the mysterious man. Somehow, he felt he should turn his back away him for a single moment just in case something was about to happen.  
  
It took awhile to get to their destination and it was the DOCKS! The sea breeze that flew around was nice and cool compared to the town. Several sail boats docked at the pier as seagulls flocked acrossed the light blue colored sky. People went up , down, left, right to do their business they had to do for trade, transport, exporting, and importing, and daily food. Some parts were small beaches where some young kids happily played around with the crabs runing by their sides trying to get to shelter. The kids reminded Crystal the childhood she almost never had as they walked down the pathway. Morty was quite distrubed by the man with the trubin as he look right behind him as if stocking. Just think about. Some person stocks you while you know, it's very distrubing, but yet REALLY ANNOYING!!!!  
  
After a while of Mokuba leading, they met up with the gang ready to aboard a steam engine ferry. Yugi was first notice them, and went up to them running. He soon hauled by the two stranger and by Shadi in the background, which cause him to be suspious of why he's here. One thing that popped in his mind about him: something to do with Yami's past and/or their destiny which they'll be in somesort of danger.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Crystal greeted. Before the tri-colored haired boy said something, she interrupted. "I'll explian this when were on the ferry, 'Kay Yugi?" He had no choice than agreeing to her, he even notice that Mokuba didn't know about a thing about the two or Shadi altogether. She walked passed the two boys to where the others aboard the steam engine ferry waiting impatiently.  
  
"Come on," Joey said bored half to death and decided to live things up. "Snails move 'lot faster than them!" Silence was the only answer to his tasteless joke followed by a hit in the head by the light brown hair girl.  
  
"You better know a good hiding place soon, baka!" Crystal yelled in his ear causing him to jump a foot or two in the air.  
  
"Why the hell you did that for!?" the blonde yelled rubbing his head as everyone aboard laughed at him, even the ones who got aboarded except Shadi.  
  
"Figure that out, baka," she said logically. Seto was getting quite entertained by this and wonder what else was in stored from her insults to the over grown monkey. She walked passed Joey in his cluelessness position as a total frezee frame. She grinned evilishly for her own accomplishment as she walked passed everyone infront of her made way to the front of the boat. This made everyone start to think as her as a another Kaiba; there enough for one to have that personality, but two in the same place must be hell, especially for Joey. She might as well start calling him a puppy, a mutt, or a monkey sooner or later. He might want to jump off the boat and hope some hungry crocodiles eat him whole, but what about his little sister, Serenity with the two pervs? Back to the drawing board.  
  
Once she reached the front, she leaned gently against the white metallic balcony as the cool sea brezee surrounded her. Yugi walked and stood about a couple of feet behind her thinking why she was acting like this not noticing Marik was right next to him.  
  
"You better not talk to her or she'll go into a total rampage," Marik said causing Yugi to jump away from the dirty blonde. "I should know 'cause I experienced once, and once is enough for everyone." He chuckled. That reminded that day and it was long before she even got to meet Ishuzi like about a decade when they first met and just about five years before he had that damned tomb keepers initiation.  
  
"Hey, Marik," Yugi said as he snapped backed to reality then looked at the short guy. ((Yugi: I'n not short! I'm lacking my growth spurt! / Sarah:In other words, you're a midget. / Yugi:-----___-----;;;;;)) He asked curiously, "I was just wondering, how did you and Crystal meet? Back there at the museum, it sounded you knew her alot longer."  
  
His eyes widen abit and blushed shamelessly. He started then looked at the girl infront of him as her looked out at the river like if in a trace. "You see it was about eight or nine years ago when I first meet her. It's wasn't love at first sight because I was too young and I worried about the initiation when I get to be twelve. I didn't want to go though with it. I just started with I was playing with Odeon in a game of ball......"  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
"Here, Master Marik," Odeon said as he passed the ball to young 7 year old Marik. The ball went farther than he expected to be and it bounced then rolled way passed Marik. He called out that he'll get since he was closer the creamed colored ball. As he was about to grab it, he heard an extremely faint crying and stopped. Must be his imagination he thought. He picked up the ball and turned away. There it was again, the crying. It not must've been his imagination for sure. Odeon noticed that the dirty blonde boy stopped in his tracks and turned. So he went up the boy and gently asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Did you hear it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The crying," he reponded as he looked in the direction where he thought the crying was from down of the dark hall way that hasn't been lit for quite some time. He hastely dropped the sphere object and ran towards the faint sound. Odeon followed repeatingly calling him back.  
  
He ran and ran into the dusky humid hall, slowly, slowly the cry grew and it was recognized to belong to a female. As he went a faint light appeared in the dark hallway leadenly grew as well. Soon he could spot three dark figures in the light. He was quickly stopped by Odeon as he feared something might harm the young one. One of the shadows stood up whiched appeared to be a shape of a dog, and moved closer to the two growling. Odeon hold tight on the child as the animal came closer.  
  
"Houndour, where your off to?" the same female voice said gently as she got up and drew closer. As she drew close, Marik could see the details of the girl. She was about the same age and height as him, with shoulder length light brown hair and dark blue eyes that gleamered bright a lighter tint colour, and wore what appeared to be a delicate red Japanese dress with a swift golden stitched dragon at the bottom with its head held proudly roaring, and a red headband and shoes to go with it. (A/N:You know, they sort like slippers with backs for being outside.) Plus a collar holding together by a gold star-shaped charmed. The third figure stood up of a shape of what like appeared to be a baby fox running to its mistress as she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Houndour, what was the black dog's name with some sort of what appeared to be white bones on its back, continued to growled in anger, bearing its sharp dangerous teeth. Marik clutched Odeon in fear of getting attacked.  
  
"Down boy!" she ordered in fear he could harm them and obeyed instantly. She sighed in relief 'cause she has seen him what he can do when he gets angry, he could anout tear a person into shreads of paper. The two boysstared at her as she drew closer and stopped about a few feet infront of them. She asked kindly, "Um..... Can you help me?"  
  
Both of them must've think she was being joking around like high and mighty turned into a child in need. "With what?" Odeon asked with a slight anger, not noticing the little red fox was rubbing its head against the young Marik's leg.  
  
"I'm lost," she reponded, and the two wondered how since they have never seen her 'til now. "I walking in the the ruins above looking and playing around, when until the stone floor gave way causing me to fall in here and some of the stones covered it up since it was fairly small. I didn't know that there were underground tunnels in this area. I move down this way since the other way was blocked to find an exit. Since it was dark, Houndour lit up some of the torches. After awhile I grew tired and started to lose hope if we can ever get out. So can you help me please?"  
  
Odeon wonder if not to help the girl. Marik tough his clothing and said kindly, "Maybe we should help her, Odeon."  
  
He nodded in agreement with the boy. "Alright. We'll help you."  
  
"Thank you," she said happily. Meanwhile Marik notices the fox at his leg and gave a small yelp, causing it to run to its mistress. She pick it up gracefully and softly giggled. "Sorry for that. it's rare for her to get near strangers. Oh-yah this is Vulpix." The red fox yelped happily at the dirty blonde and he smiled abit as the older boy lead the way.  
  
As they walked Marik wonder about the girl walking next to him still holding the fox, and asked, "I forgot to ask, what's you name?"  
  
The girl looked at him and smiled, "Crystalline Star. Yours?"  
  
He blushed. The name, the name was so smooth and sweet like a beautiful flower by the way she said it. He replied, "Marik Ishtar. So Crystalline," as he began his question, she interupted saying just Crystal will do fine 'cause it was mostly used than her whole first name. "Crystal, I was just wondering how did your black dog lit up the oil torches?"  
  
"Uh? Oh yeah," she giggled. "I forgot to explain that he not a dog. He can use mostly fire and dark base powers. He's not the only one, Vuplix also uses fire base powers as well as physic power when she gets to evolve soon." This left him in puzzelment. Fire, dark, and physic base power? What does she mean. "I know you don't understand, so I'll show you. Houndour, please go abit ahead and use Flamethower to light our way." Houndour went to do what he was told and engulfed most of the tunnel before them in a single vicious attack making the two speechless. "Shall we may proceed?" She asked kindly.  
  
*End of Flashback.*  
  
".... That's how we meet. She may look all beautiful like a sakura, but she can be untanable at times. Sort of make Kaiba look good," Marik joked. It has been awhile since the ferry left the dock, they were about out of the town area and making way to his home under the ruins. "I'll take care of this, Okay Yugi?"  
  
"Alright," he agreed. "If you need some help, just ask. See ya."  
  
Marik turned to look at the girl as she she quitely gazed out at the beautiful unmentionable Egyptain scenery. He walked up next to her and chatted with her abit so time could pass by like the refreshing sea brezee. Soon it was time to dock at a peir that was closest to the ruins. There some of the tomb keepers were present with several white stallions to them to ride. Since there was not enough, Marik and Crystal rode together, and so were Joey and Mai. Kaiba tok Mokuba since he was young to control it. The two boys controlled the horses and the girls rode cluching onto the boys.  
  
By the orange setting sun, they finally reached their destination. They got off the elegant creatures, Joey had some problems getting off his like his foot stuck on the pedal as the horse moved wildly; ending it him crashed onto the hard yellow stone floor as the stallion laughed as well as the boy's friends. Two of the keeper opened the wooden doors and walked into the darkness.  
  
As group were about to enter, the earth trembled massively causing everyone to fall as well portions of the standing ruins. Joey, Tristan, and Duke trembled as cowering dogs. Kaiba chutched tightly onto his younger sibling shielding him from harm. The earth split with massive towers of sand standing in the air creating some destruction. Unknowingly, the earth split massively taking instantly sucking in Crystal, Marik, Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, Morty, Serenity, Ryou, and T`ea into the deep dark abyss. Their yells were nothing compared to their suroundings. The crack sealed up qiuckly before no one could notice.  
  
After the earthquake ended, everyone that they we were gone, but how? They called their names out but no reponse. Where could they be? All of them thought in worry. Meanwhile they were blacked out, falling even deeper as they went. Unknowing what will happen to all of them, but they'll know soon enough slowly, hard, and painful.  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
A better cliffie YET! And this is the longest chapter YET as well! Yes, Miko(Yuki) and Miko are from the fiction I mentioned last chappie, 'Miko Alpha.' So both are MY OCS!! COOLIES!!! I'M SUGAR HIGHIE!!! *Goes and blow up several fire hydrants with fireworks from the dollar store and maybe some help from gunpowder.*  
  
I know that bit of background info is stupid(Except for Marik's cuz that's how they met), but it'll come into effect MUCH later when she battling..... Oops! Not suppose to tell ya! . If I did tell ya, then there's almost no reason to read if you know what's going to happen, ne? I know it took longer than the others to get it up, cuz I'm working on a timeline and I'm up to chapter 15, but it's too young! V.V Em, In other words, it's not far in time to this chapter cuz well get sort of different views of the gang. Wouldn't you believe the next five chapter are in the same day, but in different areas? Shit! I told you guys something! Arrrg! *Crashed on the hard floor along w/ her chair.* x.X  
  
Elda Aranel:I SHALL AND I WILL AND I QOUTE FROM LAST CHAPPIE, "This is just the START!"  
  
Sakura-san & San-san:Like Marik recalled, Shadi is her stepfather. She calls him 'Dad' because he was like the only family she had at the begining after the incident. I think it was mentioned before. Neat, I just got that idea from a faint spark awhile after I watched Card Captor Sakura The Sealed Card(the second movie). I thought if the Items had dark power, wouldn't there be something to counteract it? Then Bang! It hit me. Not really. (If it did, I would be kicking someone's ass right now..........either way someone's ass is going to be kicked by me sooner or later in WAY less than two days tops.) Like in the movie, the Hope Card counteracted to the Clow Cards, but after they were turned into Sakura Card. Then it was going unbalanced. One way or another. But my idea was taking it away, not transforming it. Whew! @.@  
  
Kitty:Well, duh it is. And it's going to get better.  
  
Tammi:That sucks. *Looking in dictionary.* Engrossing, Engrossing, Engrossing, here we go:To occupy the complete attention of; aborb wholly. *Closes dictionary.* THANKIES!  
  
PS. Think so far it's good? Think again. Wait until next chappie! That's where the REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD STUFF(which I mostly referrer to call JUNK! Cuz it sound good! ^______^ *Reader's animedrops.*) STARTS TO HAPPENS!!!! NO CRAPPENS!(FYI: Crap+Happens)  
  
R&R!! And here's the preview of my latest fiction, Miko Alpha! And I'm doing the manga for it! Yipee! Only a few pages done! ---__---;;;; When I get a site and do the stuff for it, you guyz and gals will enjoy it! I know cuz I showed it to some of my friends, and enjoyed it and can't wait what will happen next! Oh it might come alot later cuz I have to do this short story for English Honors, so I have to do that. -----___-----;;;; It's called "Haunted House Dare," a humorous fiction, so you guyz and gals will have to read that first. It'll be out in late December like at X-Mas! It's a present for you reviewers to enjoy!  
  
~*Preview of Miko Alpha*~  
  
"You're going the wrong way, Miko!" a beautiful woman cried out as she gashed a massive jaguar-like machine with her sword with a clear blade, a gold and sliver handle embedded with three emeralds and one large sphere diamond on the middle emitting bright color everywhere. Other people were trying to protect the young ones. Massive amount of smoke and fume filled up the purple night sky. Many homes and buildings were already demolished and crumbled. Sounds of machine guns filled the air. Already now, the machines were over powering them as many drop to the floor dead filling the floor with a red substance.  
  
All the children were all safely hidden but this one. He just hid behind a mild thick purple herbal bush in fear of what will happen to his mother as she fought and yelling at him to run. He couldn't leave his mother, he was just too... young. His eyes wide in fear, fear of them losing, and he didn't notice one of those machines was right behind him with it's mouth opened and it's eyes glowing deep red. 


	7. Captured and Trapped in Ancient Egypt

Sand flew though the wind endlessly in the heated sun pounding the ground. In the amid of all this, laid the unconscious CEO facedown alone in the desert nearby to a tall black shrine. There he laid alone no one to help even if he need them (if that was possible). He slowly became ware of his surrounding after an unkown time of being out and woken up. All he saw was sand, sand, and some more sand for miles around 'til he saw the black marble building. Then he noticed that his little brother wasn't with him, which caused him to worry for his younger sibling.  
  
*Kaiba's POV.*  
  
Where the hell am I and where's Mokuba? Hum.... I wonder what that shrine is doing here in the middle of a desert? Must be a stupid desert image created from the vaporized water in this air. Well, I better take my chances or I'll be killed in that sand storm coming up. (A/N: Fact!-A sandstorm has as much power/and is almost exactly like sandtorch; there ain't gonna be a piece of you left to exist for evidence.)  
  
Damn sand making me slow down. I just I hope Mokuba is alright.  
  
*~*  
  
Dim lights ran though in the underground ancient dungeon as morning broke though the night's territory. The air was abit moist, but mostly dry, but still cold from the darkness that had fell. There in this place two of our characters reside still yet out as some cooling water dripped upon them. Finally, a few drops fell on the girl's emotionless face and slowly came to consciousness.  
  
*Crystal's POV.*  
  
Urg! That's cold! Why is everything so bury and dark? Have I died? Man, the floor is freezing. I guess not. I looked into the puddle of gliming water and saw myself as the image came into focus. Hold a minute! My clothing has changed! Last time I've checked, I had a white top, a white collar with my pendant, and bell-bottom jeans with a black belt with chains. But now, a white trench coat, a black tube top, black bell bottom pants with the same belt and chains plus with double belts on my upper and lower legs sort of like Seto's, black ribbon necklace with my pendant still on, and a duel disk! Why am I wearing a duel disk? (I also wondered off track if it still on -not the duel disk-, well it's still there. I thought it was going to lose it. It was a dear present from Marik when we were young when he asked me that question and I agreed.) The reflection made me look almost like Seto! What's the deal with the snubby CEO look!? Who ever made me wear this thing will pay! Calm down, before I get a headache for no reason. That reminded me, where is Seto? He's not here as far I can see.  
  
Uh, what's next to me? Wait, it's a body! Is it dead? No, still warm. Is it Mokuba? By the colour of the clothing, it must be, only one way to find out. I whispered softly in his ear, "Mokuba, is it you? Are you okay?" No reponse, he must be out. I shook the boy's body as he too come around slowly. I asked him again.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm alright," he weakly reponded as if he just woken up at five in the morning after going to bed late the night before. He looked around the dim lighten area and he asked in abit of fear in his tone of voice, "Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Mokuba," I said noticing him shaking from the cold of this unsurtain place. I grabbed gently and held him tight to give him warmth. He asked where was his brother and I sadly replied the same answer that caused him to cry. I ran my fingers slowly though this smooth black hair and whispered gently giving him some hope, "Don't worry we'll find him."  
  
He looked at me as his last tears fell and hit the floor. He asked me, "How?"  
  
I smiled and replied, "I have an idea." I let go of the young boy and stood up. He stared at me as I headed to a wooden door, yanked the ribbon necklace, tossed it gracefully in the air, and recited the incantation as Mokuba eyes widen from surprise. My staff turn to it true form, I took out a certain pearly white papyrus slip talisman that had a written cursive- like Japanese and Egyptain kanji, tossed in the air, and swiftly aforemention its magicial chant, "Talisman that guard this blade's power, The one with a clear graceful slash, Release its masterdom in this hour, So I may achive my passage. SWORD!" (A/N:FYI-It's a quadrant poem. I do may suck at poetry so don't get mad, but I had to do it and that why you people don't know(nor I) the spell of unreleasing it.)  
  
I slammed the tip of the star to the bottom of the slip which caused the paper to burst into flames, swirled downward like a raging snake to near my hands that were close to the base. The fire melt and refined the gold to clear sparkling transparent crystal blade of the sword, and the base still gold, with a small crystal ball with the star within at the centre of the decorated base of the sword with a prideful dragon above the ball, along with a graceful phoenix swirling arounding it's companion.  
  
I heard a surprising gasp from the young boy as I slashed smoothly into the wood as if was paper a few times, and the door was now a pile of wood. Not bad. I turn and called out, "Lets go now, Mokuba." He nodded, got up, and quickly walked past me as I followed him which ended up with me leading as my sword turned back to a pendant from finishing its task, and him by my side running the torch lit hallways.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile back to the CEO, finding out that the guards were held almost at every corner of the perimeter of the building. He cleverly took cover in some dunes nearby and waiting, searching for a way in. After awhile, his waiting paid off as some guards went in 'cause of the sandstorm approching. Finally, he can take this chance to take cover. He ran almost close to falling down several times into the sand 'til he reached the stone flooring of the enterance inside right before the storm blew in. If he waited abit longer, he would've been dead now.  
  
He took awhile recovering himself from walking in the sand before he got up and walked. The hallways were almost abandon, he only crossed by one or two guards but easily dodge them. So enough, he reached a massive room brightly lit almost a size of a dueling stadium. As he stepped in he heard a some-what familiar voice yelling and turn in the direction of it to make sure who it was.  
  
"Let go of me!" the light brown haired girl command struggling while two build men held her by the arms, and one more with Mokuba struggling as well. The guards forced the two to move forward to a familar person. Once the girl noticed the person in anger she yelled out, "What the hell is going on Seto!?"  
  
When Kaiba heard this he thought that she blew his cover, but it wasn't that. He looked and in shock he saw an exact duplicate of himself standing there in violet and white clothing and headdress with gold and a couple of emeralds before the two, and in his hand was what he saw Marik holding during the tournament, the Millennium Rod. An object that can control people's mind, how obsurd.  
  
"Tell us! Tell us what's the hell is going on Seto!?" Crystal yelled once again struggling.  
  
"You seem remembered my name," he grinned. "It has been quite some time since I've seen you, and you've changed."  
  
"Give me a break and let us go."  
  
"You can forget it."  
  
"You ass-!"  
  
"Please let us go, big brother!" Mokuba interrupted worrying what has gotten into his older sibling.  
  
"Your older brother? You have to be kidding, I have no siblings," he reponded harshly causing the kid to feel hurt.  
  
Crystal had enough. She cursed, "You asshole! He's your little brother! How can you not care about him!?"  
  
Kaiba too had enough of this. He walked out of his cover and no one still notice him. He said abit loudly, "Oh really Crystalline, I do care about Mokuba than that impostor does." Everyone turn at stared at him. Crystal and Mokuba that his clothing were changed too. Now it's his purple sleveeless trenchcoat, black long slevee shirt and pants, black(with a slight purple tint) lower and upper leg belts, and a duel disk. (A/N:What he wears with his purple sleveeless trenchcoat in some eps.)  
  
"Seto?" Crystal said in confusion as well as Mokuba looking at Kaiba then at the impostor and sweatdropped. "WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE!? If you're Seto then who's this guy!?" she said facing the impostor.  
  
"If you're thinking I'm an impostor, you're wrong. My name is Seto," he informed the trio. Kaiba snickered. 'My ass,' he thought as Crystal was yelling to let go or she'll harm them.  
  
Soon enough a weird ass man in what it looked to be in late 60s came in from down the hallway. He demanded, "What's the comotion here Priest Seto!?" He looked at the Seto he knew, then saw the three. He was quite surprised at the two teens: one to look like Seto and the other to look like someone that he didn't quite remembered who P. Seto once despised in relation, but they both looked exactly the same as whose other two. (A/N: @.@)  
  
"Heishin, two of the guard found these two wondering in the halls and this impostor came from behind the crowd," the priest replied then glared at his double which he too sent one as well that caused to be both staring.  
  
"Great a staring contest," she sighed and sweatdropped. "When can we go before this last forever?"  
  
"I guess not, Crystal," Mokuba reponded reminding her of the guards.  
  
"Damnit. Now we're going to be stuck with double and the hideous old greezer," she sighed deeply. Heishin heard this and asked if she ever repected her elders. Her answer was, "I do, but not you don't count."  
  
As Crystal was bad mouthing the guy, Kaiba then figured out that the double must be Heishin's apprentice in somewhat of a way. Once the girl was done and the guy was steamed up, he threaten, "You must be the one running this place. So I'll as you to once, release them or you have to face me." Heishin stood there and grinned.  
  
"How about this, you and the girl ("I do have a name!" Crystal shouted.) duel Seto and I. If you win we'll let these two go and be on your way, but if you lose, I'll sell them in Greece for salvery and you'll be our captive. Agree?" proposed Heishin.  
  
"Name you game."  
  
"Duel monsters," he replied and Kaiba agreed. At the moment the guards that hold the girl let her lose only to duel as they still hold on to Mokuba. They took their position, and Heishin and Seto whipped out their own KC duel disks.  
  
"Where the hell did you get those!?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"A couple of our guards found them," his mirrored self reponded.  
  
"Oh wow," Crystal said sarcastically as if was a big deal. Mokuba couldn't help but to luagh abit.  
  
"Lets start the duel. The rules of this double duel is both players share the same Life Points instead of having their own. This will make things interesting and harder," said Heishin as they all activated their duel disks.  
  
"LETS DUEL!" all four yelled, starting the double duel with all life points at 8000. (A/N:Going with offical rules of having 8000 LP.) Crystal drew her card from her deck offically starting her turn.  
  
Her drewn card was one of her most powerest level four cards, Gemini Elf(1900/900). While in her hand were Mystical Space Typhoon(Magic), Negate Attack(Trap), Firewing Pegasus(2250/1800), Windstorm of Etaqua(Trap), and Petite Dragon(600/700). She already planned out their victory from her hand for now if her partner doesn't mess it up. She sighed silently to herself and presented her mainphase. "I place this card face down in defence and three cards face down as well, " she said puttting her little dragon on the field face down and putting three cards facfedown in the slots of the duel disk. "And I'll end my turn."  
  
It was P. Seto turn. He was pleased to have his most loyalest monster drawn in his first turn. (A/N:As if any one cared.) Meanwhile in his hand were Cyber-Stein(Effect-700/500), Slate Warrior(Effect-1900/400), Harpie's Feather Duster(Magic), and Mirror Force(Trap). He grinned. "Before I can summon, I want to activate this little card to destory any hope with those magic and trap cards of yours, Harpie's Feather Duster." The card activated with a light blue-green feather tornado flying out about to attack the girl's facedown cards which she then too grinned.  
  
"Sorry, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Harpie's Feather Duster," she said reveiling her first laid card while above all of them what looked to be a black hole, and a huge thunderbolt appear out of it hitting the torando causing it to explode and disappeared. "Your plan to destory my cards failed."  
  
"I'll end my turn with one card face down and summon Slate Warrior," he said as a blue person in huge yellow-orange colour armor appeared in thin air.  
  
"My turn," grinned Kaiba eivlishly as he too drew his most loyalist card, Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500). He looked at his hand were Vorse Raider(1900/1200), Cyber-Tech Alligator(2500/1600), Monster Reborn(Magic), Dimensionhole(Magic), and Bell of Destruction(Trap). 'It's an Okay hand. now lets see,' He thought as he carefully chose his cards. "Alright, I'll set two cards and summon Vorse Raider!" he yelled as a monsterous man in armor and a massive sword appeared infont of him.  
  
'Typical of him,' his partner Crystal thought staring at him since she studied the most powerfullest duelists in Battle City and other major competitions. She shooked her head abit and returned to the duel just when Heishin drew his card.  
  
"I activate Pot of Greed! Which allows me to....."  
  
"We know what it does. We're not beginners you know," Crystal pointed out across the massive playing field. He got abit steamed and yelled out saying never interrupt him ever again in his present which she reponded, "I'll interrupt you as I please 'cause I don't give a damn about you social standards, and being so high and mighty as an idiot like you are."  
  
His eyes flared full blast of hatred at the girl as she didn't phase abit, nabbed his two cards from the deck and studied his cards in determination. Meanwhile Kaiba was quite pleased at her acomplishment of insulting the ugly man. He finally played some cards, three face down and one in defense.  
  
It's Crystal turn once again. She drew and came out to be Time Seal(Trap). 'Prefect,' she said confident in her mind. "I'll activate Time Seal and sacrifice my Petite Dragon for Firewing Pegasus(2250/1800)!" Her little dragon was destoryed and a huge, powerful firey pegasus flew from the air untamed and landed on the ground loudly neighing and out of control. "Now Firewing, attack Slate Warrior!" The winged horse took flight and torched its victim in a hail of flames, but instead its flame attack reversed and destoryed her pegasus. When she looked at her opponent, she saw he activated his trap card, Mirror Force. "Shit!" she cursed since she unable to summon until her next turn, and by then both may lose 'cause of her stupid option of attacking. Her style is always been fast and strategical. What an amateur move. She had no choice but to end her turn.  
  
"Since your Trap card doesn't allows me to draw, it's doesn't matter since I have the card I need to win this duel," Seto said proudly as the girl gasped. "I summon Cyper-Stein and activte his special ablity by giving up 5000 Life Points so I can special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)!" A massive blue three head dragon appeared infront of it master wildly and viciously to its enemies. Crystal profusely crused since she has so monsters to protect herself. "Now my three monsters attack my opponent to drop their Life Points!" Seto said happily as all three monsters shot massive beam of light hitting the girl like an explosion as she screamed in pain. The girl such in so much pain slowly collasped on the ground with hers and Kaiba's Life Points weakly holding at 1100 from the assault.  
  
Kaiba didn't know whether to say she deserved it or start his turn. Then he heard a faint whisper of his partner saying, "It hurts." He turn to her and saw her covered in cuts and bruises even blood on her clothing, but in her non-gleaming eyes he saw she was in great deal of pain and she once again whispered which cause him to change his mind to go to her aid, "It hurts so much, Seto." Tears filled up her dark eyes before she went unconscious still on the ground. It strucked him hard, and he to her side soon laying her head on his lap.  
  
"You're going to regret that assult that you've made!" he threaten as he drew his card and it was Offerings to the Doomed(Magic). This was the card he needed right now. "I activate Offerings to the Doomed to destory Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A red beam of light came from the card and hit the dragon destorying it. "Now I'll use Monster Reborn to resurrect the Ultimate Dragon and sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!" Two massive monster stood powerfully ready to attack. "Now attack that bastard!" The dragon fired a blast of light and the machine fired some missiles destroying Seto's remaining monsters and dropping his Life Points to 3400. Thus he ended his turn.  
  
Heishin laughed and Kaiba didn't know why. He must've have something up his slevee. "This duel is over." he drew his card and said, "And now I activate Final Flame to take your Life Points to 500 and Just Desserts to finish it off! You lose!"  
  
"No!" Seto and Mokuba gasped.  
  
"Now you're ours and these two will go to Greece sell for slavery. Good ridence of the girl," Heishin said grinning as two guards took Kaiba to the dungeons leaving Crystal on the ground out and Mokuba behind; both taken away outside ready for transportation since the storm had already passed.  
  
Soon after while both the young boy and teen girl was taken in a wooden cage on a wagon pulled by a couple of horses. As they went Mokuba worried what will happen next if his brother isn't here to protect neither of them.  
  
Meanwhile in the dungeon, Kaiba is held tied by his wrists the dim lighten room thinking why did the events of today go like this. He was going to lose his only living sibling perhaps forever. Slowly a person came into the dungeon and it was the Priest alone. Kaiba suspiciously wonder why he was here and asked, "Why you're here?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you of your best interest. If you want it. So, do you want to hear it?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
Okay, good chappie I've written yet right? Forget it. YAY! First chapter in Egypt and the first duel! Well, double duel actually. There will be more, but not 'til later and I'll try to inform you reviewers when a duel is coming up, but I'll not mention who will be in it or what ever, only when there is one. Got it? Good. If not, WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SMOKING!? -Oh sorry. . Some baka is smoking some joint. It's a joke. Like I said, if not, uh........ you'll get it later. *Everyone animedrops except for the authoress.*  
  
I just noticed something. I seem to be very hyper while writing duels. (IE) This duel only took me about an hour and maybe a half. So that why I got to finish this chapter so soon. Freaky, ne?  
  
I may slow down in my writing abit 'cause all the work I have in school 'cause I just joined the year book commitee on Friday for photography and editing, and I'm planning to join newsletter as well.  
  
Sakura-san & San-san-Later love triangles? You may given me a slight idea. Hee.... Hee.... I'm not sure if I can do it, but I'll try with a couple we all know too well in the YuGiOh! world. It's that they haven't admit their love yet.  
  
Question for all Reviewers:Should I add Noah to the story 'cause I have a good part for him.  
  
R&R!!!  
  
*Duel in the next chapter!* 


	8. Where for Thou Our Yamis?

As some fellow sand blew in the air, a young tricolored haired boy stirred to awaken. As a head flowed pounding, the boy wonder where the hell he was. As he got up he noticed that his normal clothing has changed. He was wearing an all black clothings; black long sleveed button up shirt and black pants. The only thing that hasn't changed were his boots, chained necklace, and belt collar.  
  
//Yami,// he called mentally but no reponse. He tried again and again, but no answer. He worried and panicked. He's all alone. By himself. What he could do?  
  
He got up and dusted off the sand on his clothing and started to go on moving to find someone to help him at least. After several long minutes he found something in the sand near a massive building and a river. He began digging and found it was a friend of his. Dead? 'No it couldn't be!' Ran though his mind. He called out to him, "Marik! Marik! Wake up Marik." Still no response from the dirty blonde. The young boy shook hard against the body until woken up from his sleep.  
  
"What the hell!?" was all he said. He saw who was next to him, and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm just gald that you're okay," Yugi responsed griefly. Then he too noticed that he wasn't the only one whose clothing has changed. Marik's clothing were now a black trench coat, a hoister with his item on his black belt going diagonally on his hip. His shirt was white, and black pants. He still had all his gold accessories as far as he could see. Yugi wondered and asked Marik, "Hey do you know where we are?"  
  
"I'll tell you that were still in Egypt for one thing," Marik said confidently staring at the building and something caught his eye. "What the hell!? Is that Ryou!? And why is he running!?"  
  
It was Ryou running at high speed and British cursing as he was being chased by somethings. A few angry wild grey hounds to be exact. He ran and stumbled down the sandy hill leaving a cloud of dust and the dogs still chasing him. Yugi and Marik ran to his aid as the white haired boy hit the bottom of the ground and tried to get up. Marik stood infront as a shield and Yugi aided the boy. As the dogs were about to attack Marik, he whipped out his Rod and sent a blast of shadow power to the dogs which caused them to run the other way.  
  
"Bloody dogs," Ryou said huffing after being chased. Marik snickered at his words. Yugi only wondered about something.  
  
"Hey Ryou, I've just noticed something. Where's Bakura? 'Cause he would've sent the dogs away, " The tri colored haired boy asked.  
  
"He's gone. I just woke up and found that he was gone," Ryou said grasping the sand hard in his hands. Marik and Yugi looked at the worried boy as a couple of tears were forming. To Ryou, Bakura was like an evil twin doing evil things and hated Ryou, but inside he cared for his well being like the day where he took the blow from Osiris, Yugi's god card at battle city. He wiped his almost complete tears, got up, dusted off the sand off of his light blue pants and his opened button shirt with his chest and his Ring revieled. (A/N:Yes, his clothes also changed! And NO this is not a Ryou/Bakura coupling FF! I'm saying that they cared about each other as like in twin brothers!)  
  
"You too?" asked Yugi surprisingly. "'Cause when I woke up Yami was gone as well."  
  
"That's impossible," Marik said surprisingly. "There is no way to them to be gone in an instant. If this were to happen, it meant that their work is done or........" Pause.  
  
"Or what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"...Or a stronger magic that surpasses the item's dark power took them away."  
  
"Damnit!" Yugi cursed.  
  
"I know. I know, but we must find who did this. Lets go and look for some answers. Maybe we can find some there," Marik suggested pointing to a massive stone building and the two boys agreed. "Oh and Ryou, you still have some sand in your hair."  
  
"Blast it," Ryou complained shaking his long white hair as Yugi laughed abit behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
The trio enter the dim lited halls of the building and Ryou was silently qivered in fear. Marik noticed Ryou's qivering and whipered something like 'Big baby.'  
  
"I'm not sure if we should be here," Yugi said looking curiously at some detailed hieroglyphics of some Duel Monsters battles and shadow games. Marik and Ryou looked at Yugi in disbelief, well not Ryou. He wanted to leave as well. He wasn't used this type of places just like what happen at Duelist Kingdom in the cave with that skeleton on his back that fell out of it's coffin. That was a scare and it was one of those things he can live without. (A/N: *Cracking up like hell remembering Ryou panicking with the skeleton on his back.*)  
  
"Come on," Marik said walking into a dark hallway. Yugi and Ryou followed but only to find the long hallway empty. The two boys started to run into the hallway calling for Marik, trying to find him. They can't be split up at this time, not like this.  
  
Meanwhile as Marik walked down a hallway he turn quickly to, he noticed that he lost the two. Well, he sometimes like to be alone. What the hell, he sound almost like Malik! That bastard. At least he gone forever. All this deep thought caused him to not watch where he was going.  
  
"Watch where you are going," a deep male voice said. Marik stopped and looked infront of himself which was an old man sitting on a stone backless chair. He sort of look of Indian heritage with his clothing, looks, and such. (A/N:Think of a old (North America) Indian who looks like he smoked the peace pipe too much. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Sorry, the peace pipe thing keeps reminding me of a hilarious debate at school! Don't get mad at me!) He then said, "What is that on your arm?" Pointing to his duel disk.  
  
"It's just my duel disk," he replied. The old man stared in interest at the young stranger making him uncomfortable. The old man asked if he has any dueling experience and responsed yes. Then he said if he can take out Marik's rarest card from the top of his deck in the card slot then both will duel for it as well for his rarest card. Marik snickered as the old man drew Marik's card.  
  
As he looked at it and his eyes widen, it was a shock to him almost like a heart attack. He then shockingly said, "You hold Ra!?" How can this be, no one can handle the power of the gods and they were not even sealed, but the card was authentic. He thought, 'If I obtain this card, I'll be the strongest duelist ever!' "Since I drew your strongest card I'll shall put up my own and we shall duel at the area right away."  
  
"Fine," Marik said wondering how Ra got in his deck and taking the card back from the old guy. The three cards were supposed to be hidden, locked away. How could this happen?  
  
~*~  
  
"Yugi, where's Marik?" Ryou asked.  
  
"For the 6th time, I'm don't know. Lets try this one," Yugi said point down a hallway on the left which all the sudden some Egyptain teens ran across in front of them talking about a duel starting with a weird teen in it. This gave the idea to the two that Marik must be the one dueling. So they went ahead and go, running.  
  
After abit, they found a crowd surrounding the field, barely making out what happening until they saw it. Marik and the old man took their places at the massive dueling arena. The dirty blonde activated his duel disk and drew five cards as the old man placed his cards in a stone slot standing next him and drew his five cards. No one seem to notice Yugi nor Ryou, only focused on the beginning duel.  
  
"I'll start," the greezer said pulling his first card, Ameba(Effect. 300/350). Alright, one of his best cards. He started to form his plan of how to destroy this stranger and get his rarest card in just in a matter of time and skills. His hand were: Nightmare Steelcage(Magic.), Kycoo the Ghost Destoryer(Effect. 1800/700), Gravity Bind(Trap.), Shadow of Eyes(Trap.), and Fairy Metor Storm(Magic.). A great hand to be unbeat with. "I'll summon Ameba," the old man grinned as a blob of blue bubbling liqiud appeared. "And set two cards. In addition, I'll activate Nightmare steelcage. That shall end my turn." A metal cage appeared out of no where locking Marik inside.  
  
"Alright," Marik responsed drawing Elf's Light(Magic.). He didn't need this card, not now when there's barely any light monsters in his deck and/or hand. 'What a bad draw,' he thought as he looked at his cards: Remove Trap(Magic.), Dryad(1200/1400), Neo the Magic Swordman(1700/1000), Call of the Haunted(Trap.), and Call of the Grave(Trap.). 'Just great, just great,' he was thinking of a lame excuse of a drawn cards and even worse if he can't attack for two turns. Sigh. "I'll set one card face down defense, and two more cards face down as well," he said closing his eyes in abit of disgust, knowing he'll lose if he will get these type of card.  
  
"You know, by the time this duel ends, I'll own your most strongest monster in you deck, your god card," the old man said evilishly grinning on his rigged face.  
  
Yugi gasped from he crowd. "What does he mean by his god card!?"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
How will Marik get out of this? Where are Yami and Bakura? How the hell should I know. Oh yeah, I'm the writer and I made the timeline. I just hope Marik get out of this duel still possesing his god card. Sorry if this chapter was short 'cuz I've been busy lately(like HTML= EVILNESS!), working on chores, making a site, drawing, etc.  
  
Sakura-san & San-san:Don't worry San, he'll be back in a few several chapters chapters or so(same thing with Kaiba!). AND I DO MEAN IT! So don't expect him yet. Thanks, I really did need Noah for a reason and I know he's dead. But it will make the story a lot interesting, ne? Don't worry, I'll try. I just get hyper when writing duels. .  
  
*Duel Continues in the Next Chapter(Everyone:Duh!)*  
  
PS. This FF won't be always duels! There's romance too! But not for a long shot. Only fighting for now. VIA LA VIOLENCIA! VIA! 


	9. Alma de Purity y Luz, y El Alado Dragón ...

AN: I did a check on Ameba, I found out it's spelled A-M-O-E-B-A, and I forgot about its effect which is when control shifts to you opponent, it inflicts 2000 LP. So I'm not sure what it means, but it think -I maybe wrong- it's when it's you opponent's turns, it inflicts 2000 LP. So I'll have like that in this FF to make this duel more intense. So the actual score is Marik 6000, old gizer 8000.  
  
*~*  
  
"You know, by the time this duel ends, I'll own your most strongest monster in you deck, your god card," the old man said evilishly grinning on his rigged face.  
  
Yugi gasped from he crowd. "What does he mean by his god card!?"  
  
"Yugi?" Marik said as he turned his head facing the short teen in shock.  
  
"Hey Marik," Yugi said with abit of tone of stupidity. Ryou just stood there with his mouth shut since he knew nothing what's going on like Yugi, only knowing that's he's in a duel and it seemed he didn't cared for minding his own business which made him get in this predicament. Sigh.  
  
"Lets continue the duel," the old man said going again drawing the Magic card, Monster Reborn. Grinning, he said, "Kycoo the Ghost Destoryer(Effect. 1800/700). And that will end my turn and you'll lose another 2000 Life Points by Amoeba's efftect."  
  
Marik grew angry as his life points were down to 4000. 'Damn his cursed cage,' he thought as he drew Graceful Charity(Margic.) Big help. "Play Graceful Charity!" He then drew three cards and discarded two which were the ones that he just drew. He looked at his new card and it was by amazement, Soul of Purity and Light. This had started a flash back into the past a while after the family ritual.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"But why, Crystal!?" said young Marik angerly. Her head turned to the ground abit not looking at him. Then she took out a tin can that stored her dueling cards which both kids played for fun and not for or in darkness. She took out a level 6 special summoning card and hand ed over to him. He took it slowly, looking at its beauty of an angel resting with her arms around gently on a man looking away. Marik looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You can keep it. It's my favorite special summoning cards, so don't lose it for the sake of our friendship. It may be a great help in a duel one day," she said and then leaving saying her good-byes to her three friends.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The words, 'Don't lose it for the sake of our friendship. It may be a great help in a duel one day,' echoed in his mind. This was the duel that would help him once and for all in beating this old man. All he needed was to send two LIGHT monsters from the graveyard to out of play. Right now he only had one. But one thing maybe a bit of help. Sangan. He then said to the old man, "Since I sent Sangan tot eh card graveyard. This monster allows me to get one 1500 or lower attack monster from my deck to my hand." He searched his deck until he came across Gradius(1200/800). Prefect. "I set one monster face down and end my turn." He said grinning as the cage started to disappear.  
  
The old man drew and was Boar Solider(Effect. 2000/500) "Now Kycoo the Ghost Destoryer, attack his left facedown card!" His monster attacked and reveiled a machine type monster, Gradius and ended his turn making Marik's LP down to 2000.  
  
Marik grinned as he drew. "Thank you."  
  
"What!?" he said surprisingly unknown why he said that.  
  
"I needed a LIGHT monster to go to graveyard. So I can special summon this by taking out two LIGHT monsters from the graveyard to out of play for Soul of Purity and Light!" A beautiful transluent angel appeared on the field gracefully. "And I'll also summon Neo the Magic Swordman(1700/1000), and active my Trap, Call of the Haunted to ressurect, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The magical swordsman appeared as well a massive golden dragon. Everyone in the area tremble except for Marik, Yugi, and Ryou. "Now I'll give all but one Life Point to raise it power, and I'll also raise it even more by giving all of my face monster's power to increase its own. Oh and before I forget one of its ablities. When its summoned on to the field, it destorys all of my opponent's monsters."  
  
The old man grinned. "Don't forget that it will only will be on the field for one turn since you special summoned it."  
  
"I know. And you'll lose 6,899 Life Points, so it's worth it," Marik said evilly. Yugi and Ryou were so happy that Marik is going to win this after all. "Now my monsters Direct Attack!" His dragon gave a blast of light power out of it mouth, the swordsman used his finger and a blast of dark magic come out, and the angel held its hand out and a white gust of wind hit full force all to the old man causing a massive explosion. When the cloud of sand cleared, the old man was barely standing gasping for air with his LP at 1101 and Marik's at 1.  
  
The old man drew but only to find a worhtless card. He set down his Baor Solider and used Monster Reborn, but only found it destoryed by Marik's Trap card Call of the Grave, which destorys Monster Reborn when it's used.  
  
Marik drew. He destoryed Boar Solider with Neo and won the duel with Soul of Purity and Light at a direct attack.  
  
'Finally it has ended,' he thought. 'I've would have done it if I've didn't drew Graceful Charity to get Soul of Purity and Light, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.' (AN:HINT! HINT! OF THE CHAPTER'S NAME!)  
  
Marik walked to the now crimpled old man and received his new card, Fiend Megacyber(Effect. 2200/1200). He was soon met up with Yugi and Ryou so happy to win, but Yugi wondered.  
  
"Hey Marik," he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you getting his card?"  
  
"We made a bet, if I win I get his rarest card."  
  
"And if you lose..."  
  
"He gets the Winged Dargon," Marik said as Yugi and Ryou animedropped.  
  
"Why would you!?"  
  
"He was an old bastered who's wanting power."  
  
"That's simple," Ryou finally spoke in. "Well, if we're done with session. Can we go? I talked to some of the locals and got some information. Stranged that they were fearing me as if I done something evil to them."  
  
"Lets just go," Marik suggest and the two agreed leaving the locals in the center curious of their newly arrivals. "Hey Ryou when are you going to button up that shirt?"  
  
"I'm really fond of it like this," he reponded as they disappeared at the exit into the Egyptain sun.  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry if the duel was short, but I just did this chapter to day and last night since I'v been really busy and I wanted this to get over with. So far I think there's going to be about 25 to 40 chapters. Oh me!  
  
If you're wondering: Alma de Purity y Luz, y El Alado Dragón de Ra - Spanish= Soul of Purity anf Light, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
About the Boar Solider you may ask why it wasn't in attack mode, cause it needs to be a flip summon or it will be destoryed, and another thing is each monster on your opponent's side of the field -1000 to its attack points. In other words, it's a sucky card.  
  
Sakura-san and San-san-(Sorry I was unable to read your review 'cause of techneical diffuculties.)  
  
HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 


	10. Mix Matchup of Friends and Trouble

"MAI! STOP BEING A PAIN IN THE BUTT!" a aggravated blonde boy in a yellow T-shirt, light blue jaket, and blue pants yelled, going 3000% nuts was he usual is as the girly blonde was complaining about this and that, how much better it was at home, and such. Grabing his head and kneeing down he continued to plead. "SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE BUT HER!"  
  
"Oh come on, Joseph," the blonde in bell bottom pants with some flower designs, white tube top, and really short blue jacket and ponytail named Mai said, as the little puppy dog Joseph was wippering in his little dark spotlight. Mai sweatdropped. "Come on. Geeze. What if Kaiba were happen to walk passed by and see you like this?"  
  
Joseph's doggy ears pirted up and he turned to her with a face of hatred. He growled remembering that dream on Duelist Island, "Don't you dare, Mai."  
  
"That's so cute!" Mai said blowing a kiss as she walked way. Joseph(back in his clothings) blushed and chase after Mai as she started playing hard to chatch into a wheat field.  
  
"MAI!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Where the hell are we?" a blonde said cluelessly while a purple ghostly figure was floating next to him. They were in a really dimed litted room with only a wooden door locked. The blonde appeared to be in a long black trench coat with a hood, a black band with a white line going across his forehead abit above his sunglasses, and black shirt, pants, and boots. He then received an idea. "Only one way to find out. Shadow Ball, Gangar."  
  
The ghostly figure suddenly made a black sphere with some electrity and blasted the door in a massive thick cloud of sand. His mater went though first then Gangar. Both ran(well, one ran, the other floated) in unknown hallway as they guess they were right, and going around people that they don't even knew with weapons of spears. As they went up a flight of stairs four unknown blurs shot out behind them. 'They' as to Strike Nijias blocked their way upward in offense mode.  
  
Morty smirked evilishly to the four fighters, "This will be fun. Right, Gangar?" (A/N: Total Kawiiness! =^.^=)  
  
*~*  
  
"MAI HOLD UP!!!!" Joey yelled still running after Mai like a maniac. He then just tackle into someone with noticing tumbling onto the ground with the 'person'. Joey looked and saw who it was and jumped. "Holy shit! Te`a! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were Mai!" The puppy dog notice something wrong: she was giving a clueless face and shit. "Te`a? Te`a." he said moving his finger left to right as if he was the cop and Te`a as the drunk driver taking one of those drunk driving tests. Mai came back to see Joey, but stared in surprise as he asked, "Uh... T`ea?"  
  
"It's Teana, and don't forget again, Jono!" the girl said aggravated with Joey on top of her. (A/N:Before I forget.....) The girl named 'Teana' wear an Egyptain style dress with a few soft rounded rubies on her necklace as her eyes were that colour of blood red. (A/N:HEY I"M GOING MY THE LOOKS IN THE FOBBIDEN MEMORIES GAME! T.T+)  
  
"Jono?" Joey said cluelessly.  
  
"Hey, Joey. I see you found T`ea." Mai said as she came up to them and frowned. "I guess you found another girl to be your gal. I can't believe it was ever T`ea...."  
  
"Mai. Please." Joey growned as he got off of the girl. Mai just crossed her arms and made a quarter turn to her left in anger. "Let me explain."  
  
*~*  
  
"GANGAR, USE SHADOWBALL AND BLAST THEM AWAY!!!!" Morty ordered as he obeyed. The four nijias disappeared instantly as the massive dark ball went though them. They continue to run closer to the light into an empty hallway.  
  
They were soon to be met an Amazon Archer at midway ready to stike with her arrow. Morty breathing deeply and presperated rapidly. His energy was dropping drastically and he didn't know why. He fought harder battles and situations, but it never it never gets him tired until now. Does it have a connection with this new place or have he never left at all? Everything is abit similar but strange and different. Why now? He's more tired than ever, almost feeling about to collaspe. Suddenly, Ganger returned to its pokeball. Morty was surprised, but he was exhausted and he had to worry about the archer.  
  
The archer let go of the arrow, slicing the air at high speed stright towards Morty.  
  
*~*  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, WOMAN!?" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ow... Do you have to yell, dogboy!" Mai responsed covering her ears of Joey's yelling. Teana did the same at the sidelines of this battle, the guy had to repeat what he said about 6 or 7 times, probably more. (A/N: Sort of sounds like a Kagmone and InuYasha argument. Don't own.)  
  
"Can we just talk as mature people?" Teana asked trying to calm down the two.  
  
"NO!" was their harsh answer.  
  
'Too bad they aren't civilized.' the brunett thought. "Why don't we go and see our friend, Yami, Jono."  
  
"Uh? Oh... you said Yami?" he said cluelessly at the girl.  
  
"I did. Now lets go." she said removing herself from the field of wheat, slowly followed be Mai and Joey.  
  
"Are you sure about this Joey?" Mai whipered to the blonde.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause I know who he is." he whipered back.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yugi's dark side." he responsed as Mai was into shock. Joey went ahead to catch up followed by Mai once she was recovered as the trio went to see Yugi's dark side, Yami.  
  
*~*  
  
"T`ea, where are we?"  
  
"I don't know Serenity." T`ea said abit timidly in the darkness with Joey's sister unknown area. (A/N:Reason-I could think up something for them. I didn't care, so I left them in a dark area somewhere in Kemet and I haven't figured out where. It's a guessing game for me and for the reviewers!)  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
*~*  
  
EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T`EA!!!!! Uh.... Umm....... TEANA!!!!!!!*Takes cover in bomb shell.*  
  
Well ANYWAYZ!, This was the most boring chapter I had to write, and I didn't want to write it, but I continue cuz I need an excuse to listen to my new CD on my computer, .hack//Liminlity Orginal Soundtrack (I don't own it, but I do own a copy of it!). It's SOOOOOO good! *Guards her CD.* I just enjoy 'A Thousand and One Nights', 'Liminality', 'Sweet Memories' - I just....... enjoy them all!!!! They're too good! ^.^ (*Readers Sweatdrops.*) Poor Morty! What has become of him!? *Whimpers.* Yes! I do care about him cuz he's my favorite character in Pokemon! Most of my faves are GYM Leaders! GOT A PROBLEM!? (*Sees some readers backing.*)  
  
Oh and this used to be two sparate chapters, but I combine them both cuz both were too short, so aw hell. I did it anyways.  
  
*Doesn't cares.*And yeah what happened to T`ea and Serenity?  
  
Sakura-san and San-san: You need to practice your Spanish. I was abit poor in spelling and grammar. Mainly Spelling. Sorry to corrrect you, but Spanish is my primary, and I help myself doing gammar correction in my language and sometimes English. And don't worry, like up to now I don't have any technical diffuculties. YAY! For the exclaimation mark in Spanish just use the letter 'i.' It works.  
  
R&R! Or I'll shall kill thou art who doesn't review! ^.^ 


	11. Saved

"Phaorah, you didn't have to tag along with me," a white(with a slight tint of purple) haired guy said aggravated while walking on a dirt road next to the river. He was in cream colored Egyptian clothings with a huge golden ring with a upside-down triangle in the middle hanged around his neck and brown sharp eyes. "Really, you're too busy to go out."  
  
"Bakura, I asked Solon if I can skip today's lessons to come and in return I have to do twice the work for a week," a young tri colored teen said riding a hand carried chariot. (A/N:I don't know what the hell they're called!) The teen named Bakura gave a glare saying, 'That blue skinned teacher?' While the other teen didn't seem to noticed since he was occupied with the natural scenary and into deep thought. "Today's weather looks perfect today, isn't it?"  
  
Bakura looked up at the almost-cloudless sky and nodded. He was relieved abit of how he was acting, he was abit dark and kept to himself since it was almost or was it exactly a year later since his wife was mudered. Memories of her tormented him, and he chosed not to fall in love with another person ever again- but it didn't keep him from making friends nor enemies. He had a feeling that his friend's dispair might differ this year. He hopes 'cause all this could drive this civilzation to its destruction if he's not focused.  
  
"How many stops do we have left?" the tricolored hair teen asked to his friend.  
  
"Just one more," his friend responsed keeping his eye on the dirt road that still continued on. He heard the other teen snickered abit, too bad his morning had to end, he had some fun. Only if you called it 'fun.' It's just a boring job just to check one town after another, week after week. It would be pretty much the same, same improvement, same problems, conflicts, incline, destruction, and such.  
  
For no reason the tricolor teen said, "I wonder...."  
  
"Yami! Don't tell me you haven't gotten over her!" Bakura said outloud that almost frighten the four people that were carring the teen named Yami.  
  
"I haven't. She still haunts me, the memories; too delicate and too sweet to forget. You don't have no one to care yet my friend with all your heart," he said peacefully.  
  
"You got to be kidding," Bakura snickered with no care as the group continued walking passed a moving cart covering a large object. Immediately, the object that hang around the white haired boy went berserk with all five points pointing to the cart. He cursed, "What the hell!?"  
  
What he said caused to catch attention as he turned and hold up the neckace which the points still continue to point in the same direction: the cargo.  
  
"Pharoah, something is triggering my item in that cart that we just passed by."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I lie!?" Pause. 'Oops.' "Yes, Really!" he snapped.  
  
"Well then, go and stop him. It's your own choice, and if you need help just ask." he said as Bakura (saying profounding words in Eygptian) walked back heading to the cart followed slowly by Yami. Bakura stopped the cart by walking right infront of the cart. (A/N: Good thing he wasn't ran over. -.-;;;) The driver looked at him with a worried and surprising face mixed together.  
  
"Excuse my sir, but may I search your cart?" he asked his most professional tone of kindness he could whelled(?) up. The man faintly started to show his worries.  
  
*~*  
  
'I can't believe Seto and Crystal lost that duel. It was almost as if it was rigged or something, 'cause my brother never loses, but the only person he only lose to is Yugi and that duel was dirty. I just hope that he's okay.' Mokuba sighingly thought as he sat in the cage with the wounded and unconsious Crystal with her head on the boy's lap. They couldn't escape 'cause their wrists and ankles are tied.  
  
"Se... to...." the girl whispered faintly that caused Mokuba to jump. Mokuba wondered what she's thinking/dreaming of even though she was badly injured from the blast of the Ultimate Dragon.  
  
A sudden halt sent Mokuba almost flying in the air narrowing a near miss to the bars. "What the...!? I guess we're at the sea port." he said in grief.  
  
An outside voice said,......  
  
*~*  
  
"I'll ask again may we see what are you transporting?" Bakura said walking towards to the driver.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked. (A/N:If you're not great at imagination. Think as the driver as Rex cuz that what I want the driver to be, but I don't want to go into the details. Lets just say he's abit drunk. O.o;; ABIT! But on the stupidity side. It's like drinking a 2 quart bottle of Malta and getting the side of effects of alcahol the next day even though it's a tiny bit of .05%. YES!, I've experienced SEVERAL TIMES!!! It's like drinking pure sugar cane juice! Even though it's mostly sugar. ^o^)  
  
"You have something that interests me." he said grining as Yami send out a small sweatdrop. The driver gulped deeply and responsed that is nothing.  
  
*~*  
  
'Nothing my butt," Mokuba said in anger. "Don't listen to that creep!"  
  
*~*  
  
Mokuba's voice was heard causing 'Rex' to nearly run over Bakura and put Yami in the dust, but crashed in a deep area of the Nile.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Bakura cursed from a near miss of getting his foot ran over. He followed the sinking cart that 'Rex' jumped off and ran with his tail between his legs surving. Bakura jumped into the dark waters swiming towards the cargo. The cloth was gone revieling the two victums. Bakura took out a dagger and cut the complexed rope knot that locked them. Mokuba holding his breath was first to be grabbed by him and Bakura swam to the surface to land.  
  
Bakura walked out of the waters with the boy(A/N:He's not out.) in his arms as Yami ran up to him. Yami asked quickly, " Is anyone left?"  
  
Bakura rememered and replied, "Yes, a girl." Yami ran pass him and dived. "Idoit!" He yelled knowing that the waters have a chance of having cros that can tare him apart.  
  
In the water Yami swam deeper and deeper making hard to swim by the water's pressure rapidly growing. He faintly saw the cage as some air bubbles passed him. He went in, grabbed the girl, and rushly swam to the surface for air. Once he got to land, Mokuba was already released, he placed the unconsicous girl on the shore.  
  
To a shock once he saw her face for the first time, he couldn't beleive it. He didn't move at all. Bakura and Mokuba came to see how she was doing.  
  
"Aw shit," was all that Bakra could say.  
  
"Crystal, wake up!" Mokuba nudging her with his hand. Her face at the moment was facing Mokuba with her eyes slightly opened and said his name, then lost consicousness.  
  
"Crystal," Yami whispered.  
  
"It can't be. She's dead." Bakura said in shock. "Now as if she came back form the dead."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mokuba asked the white haired boy. "And what do you mean she came back to the dead?"  
  
"It's a long story, and how about you kid?" Bakura asked.  
  
"It's not kid, it's Mokuba! And it's a long story as well."  
  
"Bakura is there a alternative road to the palace from here? I don't want any attention. And you, Mokuba can explain on the way since it will be awhile to get there and she need some medical attention." He said as one of the servant released her and took her on the 'chariot' from a request from the tri haired boy. "Oh and by the way, I'm Yami." He said happily as he got on the chariot.  
  
Bakura sighed and led the way to the place as Mokuba explained the situation to Yami and Bakura.  
  
*~*  
  
FINALLY! Someone is somewhat/lightly drunk that isn't me! *Readers sweatdrops.* O-kayyyy. Tough crowd. Well, gotta go. I need to read 'Fehrenheit 451.' (Don't own) It's really good and thick in details. It's about a society/world where books are illegal and they burn them, and burn the ashes by the firemen. In a nut shell, the people are alive but yet dead. My favorite character yet is 17 year old, Clarisse McCellan. She thinks as herself crazy since she adores everything about life and filled with questions, when the people don't bother. In other words if she would live in this world she's normal, but the people are the opposite. That's enough of that. Great book and I'm only like 15-23% though the book. Lets get back.  
  
Sakura-san and San-san: Happy, San? Yami shows up. ^.^;; I did promised that he would show up soon. Thanks for the review.  
  
R&R! 


	12. Reason

A/N: Okay I might be waring you, but this chapter might become confusing 'cause it includes the theory of relativity or string theory that deals with parallel univerises and/or the 11 dimensions. (Which I do believe, you can disagree if you like. I just have a simple but yet a complex mind. I just like think the impossible becoming the possible and how it relates to life. Like our dreams, imagination, books, cartoons, and anime are different worlds or dimensions. ^.^)  
  
`-`  
"So that's it?" Bakura asked Mokuba in the place hallway. Yami already left a few minutes ago before Mokuba finished his story.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much and my brother may still be imprisoned," Mokuba repiled with some sorrow in his voice.  
  
Bakura nodded without a doubt. "So you say that one of them was a look alike?"  
  
"Yeah. Some sort of priest, and by the way you and that guy look exactly like a couple of friends of ours." he said.  
  
Bakura was in shock and yelled at the kid, "You got to be kidding!"  
  
"I'm not. You look exactly like Ryou with a bad addatuide(Sp??), and that guy looks exactly like Yugi, but he's taller."  
  
Bakura bursted in anger. "WHY ME!?!?"  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
*~*  
  
"How is she?" Yami asked the doctor as he walked in.  
  
"She has some major injuries which some rest, medinice, and keep her bandages clean can help her recover more rapidly from infections. Right now she's out cold." he responsed then left leaving him and girl in the room.  
  
"No wonder. Hardly anyone survives such a powerful blow directly at full blast." he whispered as he stared at the girl resting in bed with several bandages. He wanted to get near her but something was pushing him back as the wind blew past him.  
  
"Se.....to........"  
  
*~*  
  
"Is this even the right way to get there?"  
  
"For the 15th time, Yugi! YES!"  
  
"Temper, temper, Marik."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!? I'm so damn pissed, I wanna kill this kid! Even with or without the help of Malik or Bakura!"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
'Out of all the times, this is the only one that Yami isn't here to protact me from this ex- sendingmindstotheshadowreleamkillerandwantingtokillmeforworlddomination." Sigh!  
  
"What wrong Yugi?"  
  
"Nothing, Ryou."  
  
"Here we are! And you said we weren't lost! HA! HA! HA!" He said pointing at the palace.  
  
'God help us all.' X2.  
  
*~*  
  
As he gathered strengh to move forward, the force became greater, but also weaken. Soon he was already by the girl's side without knowing. His hand was near hers bearling touching.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"Yami...."  
  
"Yes?" he responed to a girl that looked exactly like Crystal was standing next to him lending against the bancony as the sun setted and the wind blew gently.  
  
"I was wondering about something for sometime. What if one day we were separated permently because of this war?" she said looking at the sun as the colors of the sky became colorful and dark.  
  
"You have to be joking, that would never happen."  
  
"Maybe, but that was a 'what if' question. It's something that might or never going to happen. Just to get ready for something you might never expect in your life. Romanic. Tragic. Adventureous. Lonelyness. It's almost as if there's parallel univerises that gives different outcomes of the possible and the impossible that might be come opposites, and we are one of them." she said as a huge gust of wind blew came at the last word.  
  
Yami smiled and kissed her cheek. "You think too deeply as if you're thinking from the future or something and it's making me confused. As almost you're not from this time."  
  
"I have a lot of time on my hands so I get to think deeply of everything the comes to mind." she responsed happily and kissed him in the lips.  
  
'You're different, and that's why I love you.' he thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Before he knew it he sitting on the bed kissing the mysterious injured girl in the lips. He let go and wondered that just happened. Something cause him to kiss her without knowing it. That flash back made him to remember that his wife said about different worlds. It may be true, because this and the shadow worlds are just two pieces that just collalied and interacting with each other. But what does it had to do with this here and now? He wished he knew, but the time may come with the answer. Now, he has to figure out what's happening now with the double of certain people. This might contribute to what she said, or not.  
  
"I forgot! I still need to talk to Bakura and Mokuba!" he said snapping into reality. He got up and turned to go but something was pulling him back. He looked and saw the girl's had holding his. He blushed lightly as if 'she' was here right now holding his hand. "I'll be back I promise." he said as her grip loosen and he left the room. "I promise I will. I would let anything happen once again to you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sarah:Okay short chapter.  
  
Crystal:Yeah cuz you were EXTREMELY (and I enphasize 'extremely') addicted to the NOVA episode of String Theory. It was about parallel univerises and dimentions. Which you highly believed in for years since you were little.  
  
Sarah:*Blushes a deep red.*  
  
Cryst:It's true you are.  
  
Sarah:Shaddaup! Both of you! To me it's true 'cause if it wasn't who could I interact with you guys or even know you guys are real or not.  
  
Crystal and Cryst:......................  
  
Sarah:I thought so, it's a complex topic to understand even myself and others. That's why I like it and it goes beyond the impossible to become the possible. The unreal to become the unreal.................((This goes on and on for hours.))  
  
Crystal and Cryst:*Totally lost.*  
  
Sarah:R&R!!!!! PS. If you want, give your oppinion of the existance of different dimentions and expanations of it! (Since 'we' are on the topic.) 


End file.
